Remembranzas
by Gali Lozano
Summary: —Así que la mejor amiga y el novio de Sango juntos—con burla aún— Aome sabía que podías ser una desgraciada pero no pensé que llegaras a ligarte al novio de tu según mejor amiga...Y claro que el novio es hermano de tu ex novio.  Denle 1 oportunidad pli
1. Chapter 1 Inicio

**Hola a todos, uhm bueno aki yo con un nuevo invento, les dejo hasta el cap 2, y pues espero les guste y le den una oportunidad sip? es rara esta pareja pero bueno es bueno probar nuevas cosas de vez en cuando jeje...**

**Los personajes de Inu no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi los uso pa mi imaginacion lalala ok xD**

**El titulo dejen lo pienso en lo k lleno los requisitos xDD gracias  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.1 El Inicio.<strong>

Admiraba atentamente el paisaje que visualizaba desde la ventana de su cocina, un jardín soleado producto de esos días de verano, los arboles meciéndose suavemente por el aire que pasaba. Realmente un clima agradable, el sol estaba a la vista en todo su esplendor, pero no hacía tanto calor. Unas risas atrajeron su atención, un niño de unos tres años corriendo felizmente en el jardín, de cabello rubio casi blanco, ojos color azul, de piel clara, vestido con un short color beige, su playera de manga corta color roja y sus sandalias de color café. Seguido del niño apareció un hombre alto, robusto, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules como los de ese niño, llevaba un short color negro, sandalias del color del short y una playera tipo polo de color azul.

Sonrió ante la escena, sus dos hombrecitos correteando en el jardín, jamás imaginó que llegaría a esa situación, y menos con ese hombre. Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, pero quedando con la vista hacia la ventana. ¿Cómo había empezado todo? ¿En qué momento su destino fue cambiado tan drásticamente? Pero de una cosa estaba segura, a pesar de todas las criticas y ofensas recibidas por sus decisiones del pasado, estaba feliz, si ese fue el pago para llegar a donde estaba ahora, se sentía satisfecha con el resultado entonces. Empezó a recordar su pasado.

* * *

><p>Se visualizó al tener sus tiernos dieciséis años con su uniforme de prepa, falda tableada azul marino, calcetas blancas, zapatos negros, camisa blanca con bordes azul marino en mangas y cuello, y el escudo de la escuela de lado izquierdo de su pecho, con su cabello negro azabache suelto, sus ojos color café oscuros y su piel clara; ahí empezó todo, en la preparatoria #8 de Kioto. Ahí conoció a los hermanos Taisho, o al menos ahí empezó a conocerlos de uno en uno.<p>

Estaba por pasar a tercer semestre de prepa, cuando por sus compañeras supo de la llegada de dos nuevos chicos a la prepa. Uno estaría en quinto semestre, y otro estaría en tercero. Emocionadas por conocer a los chicos ese segundo Lunes en que empezó el ciclo, esperaban impacientes a que el director los nombrara frente a todos, era así cuando entraban alumnos después de la fecha de ingreso. Hicieron honores a la bandera primero y al final el tan esperado momento llegó. Se situaron dos jóvenes a la derecha del director cuando éste empezó a mencionar sobre dos nuevos alumnos, uno de piel más clara y cabello negro azabache lacio alborotado y corto, y ojos color café claros, alto y de complexión normal, su aspecto le daba un aire de niño popular y rebelde, por lo que escuchó del director se llamaba Inuyasha Taisho y desde ahí quedó prendada de él. El otro joven un poco menos alto que Inuyasha, era de piel bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro quebradito, se le veía corto pero luego se dio cuenta que tenía una pequeña coleta que lo amarraba, así que seguramente lo tenía un poco crecido. Su aspecto era el de un estudiante normal, ni muy popular, ni tampoco parecía ser un matadito de clases. Miroku Taisho…informó el director, ambos hermanos y provenían de Osaka.

— Ya viste Aome el de ojos azules está cómo para comerse…—susurró una de sus amigas.

—Se llama Miroku—dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés, piel clara, de estatura mediana y complexión normal.

—Inuyasha tampoco se queda atrás y el que sea de quinto, lo hace más sexy—dijo otra chica.

—Lástima que sólo se quede un año…

Los comentarios seguían pero Aome no decía nada, pronto su profesora encargada calló a las jóvenes. Se rompió la formación, y empezaron las clases. Primera del día Álgebra…

Suspiró con pesadez, busco con la mirada a su amiga Sango y al verla se acercó a ella.

—Tanto alboroto por los chicos nuevos ¿verdad?—le dijo al emparejarse con ella y dirigirse a clases.

—Ya sabes que siempre es así—dijo su amiga.

—Sí y tú con ese tal Miroku—sonrió traviesa, recordando que ella había dicho en la fila cómo se llamaba el chico.

—Bueno…es que…

—A mí me agradó más Inuyasha, pero ni me ilusiono es de grado superior—interrumpió—Por lo menos Miroku estará en tercer semestre, así que tendrás suerte amiga—sonrió.

—Ojalá le tocará en nuestro salón—dijo Sango con ojos soñadores.

—Ya se verá, oye amiga ¿entendiste bien las ecuaciones que nos encargó Naraku sensei?—preguntó saliendo del tema, pues era lo que realmente le importaba.

— ¿Las entendí o las hice?—preguntó Sango sabiendo a dónde quería llegar su amiga.

—Estuve tratando de hacerlas ayer toda la tarde, le pedí ayuda a mi madre y no entendió—se quejó—Y para colmo mi hermanito también me pidió ayuda con unos quebrados.

—Ya, ya tranquila, si las hice y ahorita que pase lista Naraku sensei te las paso—sonrió—Eso sí quiero que me pases algo de historia que no encontré.

—Bien—sonrió nerviosa.

— ¿Acaso no hiciste la tarea de historia?—preguntó alterada—Si estaba muy fácil Aome—reprendió.

—Pues por que está fácil, además la haré en el descanso historia es de las últimas que nos toca.

—Ay Aome…—movió negativamente la cabeza Sango. Siempre era así, y no es que Sango fuera una matada de clases, pero le gustaba ser responsable y su amiga pues…era su contraparte, aún así se adoraban y eran inseparables desde preescolar.

Y para su suerte, el pase de lista tardó un poco dándole tiempo suficiente para copiar la tarea, debido a que justamente Miroku Taisho estaría en el mismo grupo que ellas. Su sensei le preguntó al chico su nombre, de dónde venía, el motivo de su cambio, lo que le gustaría encontrar en la escuela y lo que no le gustaba que le hicieran. El chico sin duda era amigable, respondió alegremente cada una de las preguntas.

—Mi nombre Miroku Taisho—decía—El menor de tres hermanos, tengo dieciséis años, el próximo mes cumplo diecisiete ¡y están invitados!—bromeó—Vengo de Osaka, vine a Kioto por que papá se mudó por causas de trabajo aquí, uhm… ¿Qué me gustaría encontrar aquí? ¡Chicas, lindas chicas!—dijo animado, las chicas se sonrojaron con el comentario, menos Aome ni Sango, vaya tipo un mujeriego, pensaban—Lo que no me gusta que me hagan no lo diré porque capaz que después me lo hacen.

Bien el tipo tenía pinta del típico graciosito de la clase, Naraku lo miró resignado, los chicos de ahora sólo eran dolor de cabeza, le pidió que se sentara y justo se sentó a un lado de Aome a su derecha, pues fue la silla que encontró. Aome suspiró con fastidio, y Sango que estaba a izquierda de Aome se sonrojó de momento pero después se puso seria.

—Bien comenzaremos con el pase de lista…—informó su sensei.

En el transcurso de las clases Miroku estuvo tratando de mantener plática con Aome, que sólo le respondía monosílabos con fastidio, mientras que Sango era la que le respondía de inmediato por Aome. Ya una vez dado el receso Aome suspiró aliviada, al fin se libraría de ese molesto chico. Y se dispuso a hacer lo que le faltaba de historia.

—Te veo en el comedor—le dijo Sango al salir. Miroku se quedó ahí en su lugar, viendo cómo Aome trataba de concentrarse en hacer su tarea.

Pasaron unos escasos minutos de torturante silencio, Miroku empezó a carraspear levemente, Aome seguía escribiendo pero con algo de violencia. Pues casi se podía notar que rompería su hoja de papel si seguía con ese ritmo.

—Mmm… ¿No piensas salir?—preguntó al fin.

—No—dijo de forma tajante.

— ¿No hiciste tu tarea?—Aome lo miró con fastidio, ¿Para qué preguntar algo obvio?

—Si la hice, pero me gusta repetirla—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Uhm vaya tontería. ¿Para qué repetir el esfuerzo que ya hiciste?

— ¿Qué acaso no piensas salir o qué?—bufó molesta.

—En un rato más.

Aome se resignó, echando maldiciones mentalmente y siguió con su trabajo, ya sólo le faltaba anotar unas líneas más y estaría listo, vio su reloj aún le quedaban veinte minutos para poder desayunar. Terminó de escribir, cerró su libro y su cuaderno, los guardó en su mochila, se levantó tranquilamente y se dirigió al comedor, incómoda por notar que Miroku la seguía.

— ¿Por qué demonios me sigues?—preguntó alterada.

—Voy al comedor—sonrió, le agradaba verla molesta—No creas que el mundo gira alrededor de ti.

Volvió a encaminarse al comedor, y justo al entrar Miroku le abrió la puerta, lo fulminó con la mirada, el chico sonrió, murmuró unas maldiciones y pronto sintió que chocó contra algo, más bien contra alguien.

—Lo siento no me fijé por donde iba—se disculpó mirando a la persona contra quién chocó, era el chico Taisho de quinto semestre que la miraba fijamente y la tenía tomada de los hombros.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, miró a Miroku y se quedaron así por unos instantes, Aome no entendió nada…

—Ehem…—carraspeó un poco, viendo que Inuyasha la tenía tomada de los hombros.

—Ah descuida—sonrió amigablemente sin soltarla—Suele suceder sobre todo si vienes a prisa—mirando a Miroku— ¿Disculpa, tú podrías indicarme dónde está la biblioteca?

Aome asintió, le iba a decir cómo irse, pero pronto sintió que el chico la jalaba de la mano, mientras Miroku se quedó pasmado viendo como salían los dos. Miroku bufó con molestia y se metió al comedor, Sango le hizo una seña para que se sentara con ella, y así lo hizo.

Fue desde ese momento que ella interactuó más con los Taisho, en especial con Inuyasha, y pronto el círculo de amigos creció, antes sólo eran Aome, Sango, Eri, Arimi, de tercer semestre y Yuka de quinto semestre, y ahora se incluían Miroku e Inuyasha. Al principio Yuka no estaba tan de acuerdo, pues Inuyasha le caía mal, y era suficiente con soportarlo en su mismo grupo.

—Es un maldito arrogante—decía a sus amigas recordando el momento en que se presentó en clases.

_Flash back._

_Todas las chicas de su salón estaban emocionadas al saber que Inuyasha Taisho estaría en su mismo grupo, el "C" ella no estaba emocionada, claramente pudo notar que el chico era un fresita hijo de papi con aires de chico rebelde que no le quedaba, y era el tipo que simplemente con verlo le caía mal, ya que ella era rebelde, gótica y le molestaban los fresitas que intentaban darse esa pinta de rebeldes, sin serlo. Le cayó peor cuando su sensei le pidió al chico que dijera su nombre, procedencia, motivos de cambio, lo que esperaba de la escuela y lo que no le agradaba de la vida._

—_Mi nombre Inuyasha Taisho, vengo de Osaka estoy aquí por motivos personales de mi padre, cosa que no les incumbe, ¿Qué deseo lograr de la escuela? Simplemente demostrar que soy el mejor en todo—sonrió arrogante— ¿Qué no me agrada de la vida? No creo que les interese._

_El maestro le pidió que se sentara, y justo se sentó delante de ella, suspiró resignada, en fin el chico no hablaba mucho así que no le molestaría. O al menos eso pensaba. Pronto lo vio coqueteando con algunas de sus compañeras en clases, y peor aún cuando supo que Aome se lo había topado ese primer día._

_Fin del Flash back._

Y ahí estaban, dos meses sentándose en la misma mesa con él y su hermano menor que era un payasito, no le caía mal, tampoco tan bien pero de vez en cuando sus ocurrencias la hacían reír. Y por lo que veía sus amigas Sango y Aome estaban prendadas de ambos Taisho. Al menos Miroku últimamente frecuentaba más a Sango.

— ¿Yuka-san qué escuela piensas elegir cuando salgas de aquí?—preguntó Eri.

—La verdad no tengo idea, sólo quiero dedicarme a escribir poesía gótica—dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Esa no es una carrera, es desperdiciar tu tiempo—dijo Inuyasha, Yuka lo ignoró por completo y siguió hablando con Eri. Aome al ver esa reacción.

— ¿Y tú Inuyasha que estudiarás?—preguntó quitando el ambiente tenso. Haciendo que los demás menos Eri y Yuka que seguían con su charla, voltearan a verlos.

—Princesa yo tengo ya mi futuro en la universidad autónoma de Tokio—sonrió, viendo de reojo a Yuka—Mi padre quiere que estudie administración de empresas, como lo hizo mi hermano Sesshomaru, para que pronto tome mi lugar en la empresa—dijo con arrogancia—Y Miroku también hará lo mismo en unos años más.

—Pero Miroku tiene más talento reparando computadoras, o aparatos—dijo Aome al ver cómo Miroku lo veía molesto por recordarle eso y Sango sólo miraba a Miroku esperando alguna palabra—Incluso es bueno como deportista y traductor, pero que los quieran obligar a los tres a algo que no les agrade del todo, no creo que sea justo.

Sí, Aome defendía a Miroku, al final de cuentas habían logrado tolerarse un poco y ser amigos, más ahora que Miroku estaba más al tanto de Sango y la había dejado en paz a ella.

—Descuida Aome—dijo Miroku—El que tenga que hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi padre no impide que haga algunas de las cosas que más me gustan—sonrió.

—Hey chicos, ¿Ya supieron ustedes sobre la travesura que le hicieron a Naraku sensei los de primero B?—preguntó Eri de repente sacándolos de su conversación—Yuka me acaba de decir que por poco suspenden a todo el salón…—todos voltearon a verla centrando su atención al nuevo tema, o bien chisme…

El tiempo siguió pasando, Inuyasha y Yuka se graduaron y tal cómo había dicho, Inuyasha se fue a estudiar a Tokio, Aome se había puesto triste pero él le pidió que le prometiera que ella haría lo posible por conseguir una beca en esa escuela, algo difícil ya que ella era alumna regular, pero se esforzaría, al final de cuentas ella lo quería y era su… bueno novio no, nunca se le había declarado, amigo…últimamente estaban comportándose de una forma que no era de amigos…era simplemente su Inuyasha, ya estando en Tokio estaba segura que podrían formalizar algo entre los dos.

Fue un año muy difícil, más para ella que no le gustaba matarse tanto en clases, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería esa beca, pues su familia no era rica, venía de la clase media, así que tendría que esforzarse como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Lamentablemente no logró la beca en ese instituto, pero logró una beca en otra escuela, pero estaba en Tokio y era ganancia. Sus padres le apoyaron ya que estaban orgullosos de que su hija al fin le echara empeño al estudio.

Miroku se fue a Tokio a estudiar lo que su padre había mandado, administración de empresas, fue difícil dejar a Sango, quien se quedó estudiando medicina en Kioto, pero prometió estar en contacto y visitarla cada que pudiera.

Inuyasha al verla se alegró, al fin estarían juntos pensaba Aome, al fin podría dar un paso más a su extraña relación, pues en todo ese ajetreado año, a pesar de las ocupaciones de ambos y distancia, habían podido seguir en contacto llevando a cabo su rara relación de romance-amistad. Sí, las cosas definitivamente mejorarían ahora que ambos se reunían en Tokio, al menos eso pensaba ella.


	2. Chapter 2 Desarrollo

**Cap.2 El desarrollo.**

Siguió con la mirada fija en la ventana, viendo jugar a sus dos hombrecitos, miró el reloj, en tan sólo quince minutos había recordado tantos episodios de su vida, y se le había echo una eternidad, pero sonrió al ver que aún su esposo e hijo seguían entretenidos en su juego, bien ella seguiría recordando su pasado.

* * *

><p>Que equivocada había estado, justo al cumplir el mes en Tokio Inuyasha la citó para hablar de algo serio con ella, ella estaba preocupada. No sabía qué había pasado. Su Inuyasha no era de los que hablaban cosas serias con ella, no…pero sonrió al pensar que ya había un avance en su extraña relación. Salió de su clase de educación sexual, ya que había decidido ser terapeuta sexual, o bien sexóloga. Hubo muchas bromas cuando comentó lo que estudiaría pero no se arrepentía, su carrera era interesante. Al menos sentía que podría hablar de sexo sin tener que preocuparse por el pudor, desde el punto de vista científico nada más.<p>

—Te ves linda con la bata puesta—le dijo Inuyasha al verla en la salida de su escuela.

—Gracias—sonrió— ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

—Sólo diez minutos—sonrió—Pero por ti puedo esperar mucho más—seductor.

Se sonrojó con el comentario, pero trató de no hacerlo notorio, error pronto sintió como él le plantaba un tierno beso en la boca, lo miró sorprendida y después fue cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de ese beso haciéndolo poco a poco más apasionado. No era que fuese la primera vez que se besaran, ya lo habían hecho antes pero seguía sin acostumbrarse. Pronto al sentir las miradas del alumnado que salía, Aome se fue separando con algo de pesar de ese beso, él se quedó extrañado por la forma en que lo cortó.

— ¿Qué era el asunto del que querías hablarme?—preguntó, desviando la confusión del chico.

—Busquemos donde sentarnos—dijo, y pronto hallaron unas bancas en las afueras de la universidad. Se sentaron en una que estaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, una vez sentados, Aome lo miró esperando su respuesta, Inuyasha suspiró—Me voy a casar—dijo sin más.

— ¿Qué?—extrañada.

—Hace unos días mi padre me dijo que la fecha de mi boda arreglada ya se acercaba—continuó.

—Pero ¿Cómo arreglada?—confundida.

–Escucha en familias como la mía, se arreglan bodas entre familias de linaje importante, desde antes de que nazcan los hijos, en mi caso fue así, desde antes de mi nacimiento se acordó que me casaría con la hija de un importante empresario español—explicó.

— ¿Pero porqué? ¿Acaso no eres libre de elegir a quien amar?

—Se hace para mantener el linaje y honor de la familia, y aquí no importa si amas o no, simplemente es un acuerdo que debe cumplirse nada más, no es gran cosa—dijo como si fuera algo normal.

—Bueno ¿Y…qué harás?

–Supongo que aceptar.

—Pero…

—Aunque no sé, siento algo fuerte por ti Aome—la miró fijamente.

Ese fue el comienzo de una sarta de mentiras, emociones confusas, sobre todo confusiones y malentendidos. Inuyasha la hizo su novia y ella aceptó aún sabiendo su compromiso arreglado, pero con la vana esperanza de que Inuyasha lograra zafarse de ese compromiso. Todo pareció muy bien cuando el chico le dijo que logró cambiar su fecha y aplazarla hasta el término de su carrera que era de seis años, y le faltaban cinco aún y a ella cuatro, al menos esperaba que en ese tiempo lograra deshacerse de ese compromiso obligado. Al estar a mitad de su carrera conoció a la prometida de su novio. Pues la chica estudiaría finanzas en la misma escuela que él. A ella le molestó sabiendo que Kikyo su prometida estaría demasiado cerca de él.

—Entiende cariño, sus padres y los míos acordaron que debemos tratarnos para conocernos bien antes de la boda—decía él.

— ¿Así que planeas cumplir ese acuerdo?—molesta.

— ¡Claro que no! Pero aún debo esperar, dame tiempo pronto arreglaré todo esto y me casaré contigo—la abrazó—lo prometo.

Promesas, promesas… ¿Por qué decidió creerlas? Ella se graduó de sexóloga con honores ya que debía ser así si quería trabajar en el prestigioso consultorio del Dr. Onigumo Sáenz, un terapeuta sexual muy reconocido en todo Japón, Europa y parte de América. Ahí conoció a Kouga Sagara, un terapeuta también de unos veintiocho años, cabello café oscuro, ojos verdes, moreno claro, alto y de buen cuerpo, con un carácter amable ¿Cómo olvidar al hombre que le entregó su primera vez por despecho y que era su "mejor amigo"?

El día que Inuyasha se casó con Kikyo sin importarle sus suplicas e intentos por hacerlo entrar en razón, ella buscó a Kouga, necesitaba consuelo ¿y quién mejor que él para eso? Sí, fue su intención terminar en la cama con él, aunque no imaginó que sería bajo esas circunstancias, la rabia y el dolor la habían cegado, además de unas cuantas copas que le dieron el valor para hacerlo, ella sabía que Kouga la quería y no precisamente para amiga, también recordaba los celos excesivos que Inuyasha le mostraba al verla con él. Todo fue un buen detonante para hacer lo que hizo, después de haber llorado y gritado amargamente por lo sucedido y que su amigo tratara de calmarla y pedirle que no bebiera tanto, decidió besarlo y pedirle que la hiciera suya, Kouga no estaba seguro, sabía que no estaba bien, pero también tenía encima algunas copas de alcohol, un poco de resistencia por parte de él, insinuaciones y caricias de parte de ella que lograron convencerlo y así al día siguiente Aome se transformó por completo.

Kouga pensó que al despertar la encontraría arrepentida y planeaba pedirle disculpas y compensarla, pero nunca esperó lo que le dijo al intentar de excusarse y pedirle perdón, por haberse dejado llevar.

—Descuida te agradezco que lo hallamos hecho, no estuviste mal—le sonrió y él se quedó desconcertado—Sólo una cosa, esto no significa nada para mí, es algo que pasó y que no se repetirá más, al menos no cuando salga de tu casa, así que si quieres que lo repitamos ahora está bien ya que después no será así—arrogante.

Confundido ante sus palabras, y ante su mirada, la sintió levantarse de la cama al ver que él no reaccionaba, bien ella no lo amaba, pero le había dado su virginidad y por las copas no recordaba todo bien, no significó nada para ella, se decepcionó pero recordó la advertencia que al salir de ahí ya no se repetiría, así que pronto la tomó de la mano, ella lo miró confundida y entonces él la atrajo hacia él para besarla, no significaría nada para ella, pero para él por lo menos sería el gusto de probar su piel y recordarlo bien…

Desde ese momento ella cambiaría, ya no se entregaría por completo a nadie, quizá había elegido un mal camino, pero el haber tratado de hacer las cosas bien la dejó totalmente herida, con ese deseo de venganza, queriendo tapar los huecos de su corazón. Inuyasha era un nombre que debía sacar de su mente y corazón, sus recuerdos ya no debían importarle, así que Kouga fue el inicio de esa carrera precoz hacia la sexualidad que eligió, por un momento se preguntó ¿Por qué Kouga? Sabía que con esa acción lo había lastimado, pero ya no importaba sólo necesitaba haber dado ese paso con alguien importante en su vida, y aunque hubiera deseado que fuera Inuyasha, por otro lado sentía que de haber sido así su desdicha sería más grande aún.

Su relación con Kouga cambió de amistad a sólo compañerismo de trabajo, en un tiempo él la buscaba y trataba de hablarle, pero ella le evadía y lo trataba con indiferencia, mientras tanto ahora se dedicaba a flirtear y seducir a los hombres. No a cualquiera, tenía sus elecciones. Sus amantes debían ser tipos con mente abierta y con los que pudiera divertirse un poco aún fuera de la intimidad, si acaso duraba un par de semanas o un mes con ellos, tampoco sería una prostituta. Todo era sólo por placer, disfrazado de una casual relación.

* * *

><p>Se estremeció al recordar esa parte de su vida, duró siete años así, recordó como su amigo Kouga había renunciado al trabajo porque ya no soportaba verla en lo que se había convertido, fue la ultima vez que el chico le declaró sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero ella no escuchó razones, con tres años en ese camino ya no importaba nada.<p>

_Flash Back._

—_Espero que al menos te cuides—había dicho su amigo, esa tarde en que se despidió—Lamento y agradezco haber sido el primero de esa carrera—le besó la frente y salió del consultorio de Aome, que había dejado de ser auxiliar para ser terapeuta al fin desde hacía dos años._

_Aome sintió tristeza al verle partir, pero no se la demostró, después de ese momento sus citas se habían acortado ya en sólo durar una semana con sus amantes en turno._

_Fin del Flash Back._

— ¿Qué haces amor?—escuchó decir a su marido cuando la vio ahí sentada con la mirada en la ventana.

—Viéndolos jugar—sonrió y acarició su vientre abultado de siete meses.

— ¿Por qué no vienes mami?—dijo con claridad su pequeño. Y ella sonrió orgullosa, no cualquier niño a esa edad te habla con claridad.

—Mami necesita descansar—le dijo su esposo al niño—Y también tu hermanito.

— ¿Crees que cuando él esté afuera quiera jugar y mami también?—preguntó el pequeño.

—Claro que si corazón—ahora ella le respondía a su hijo, se puso de pie y se encaminó al jardín, se sentaría a verlos ahí afuera. Su marido al ver su acción se acercó a ella y le ayudó a caminar un poco hasta llevarla a una mesa jardinera bajo la sombra de un árbol, que tenían en su jardín.

El pequeño se acercó a ella y le rodeó su pancita con sus bracitos abrazándola tiernamente al verla sentada en el jardín, ella también lo abrazó y con su mano derecha le acarició sus cabellos, su esposo los miró acarició la cabeza de su hijo, y a ella le dio un beso en la frente, pronto su celular lo interrumpió y al ver el número decidió contestar.

—Es mi jefe cariño—le dijo antes de alejarse un poco y tomar la llamada. Ella asintió y mientras veía a su esposo alejarse seguía acariciando a su hijo que estaba tranquilo escuchando atento a su hermanito en el vientre de su mamá. Sonrió al ver así a su niño, y de nuevo fijó su vista en la nada recordando un poco más de su pasado.

* * *

><p>Al fin había cumplido sus veintisiete años, ya habían pasado cinco años desde que no quiso saber nada de Inuyasha al ver que se casaba, cinco años en los que había cambiado totalmente, perdiendo de momento a su familia principalmente que sus padres al enterarse de sus esporádicas relaciones, y siendo ellos de mente conservadora, le hicieron saber que no volviera a buscarlos más <em>"eres la deshonra de la familia" <em>le habían dicho, también había perdido en el camino algunas viejas amistades, ya sólo quedaban Sango y Miroku que no estaban de acuerdo en su forma de vida, pero la respetaban, mientras que Miroku y Sango trataban de enfrentarse a la familia Taisho defendiendo su relación a costa de todo.

Un día fatal le llegó, jamás esperaría que la vida le arrebatara un amigo más y de la peor manera, sonó su celular en la madrugada, extrañada al ver el número decidió contestar.

—Miroku ¿pasa algo son las dos de la mañana?—de suerte esa noche o había pasado la noche con ninguno de sus amantes.

— ¡La perdimos Aome!—lo escuchó desgarrado y se asustó.

—Miroku ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué hablas, a quién perdimos?

— ¡La maté!—alterado.

— ¿Dónde estás?

Entre gritos alterados y sollozos, Miroku logró darle la dirección del lugar donde se encontraba, salió de inmediato por su auto en pijama y condujo todo el camino con algo de dificultad por las lluvias, ya que en ese mes de octubre las lluvias eran intensas.

Al llegar vio a su amigo en la sala de espera totalmente deshecho, al verla él la abrazó, y lloró sobre su hombro, ella esperó a que se calmara…

— ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó al verlo más tranquilo.

—Habíamos decidido al fin luchar por nuestro amor e irnos lejos de aquí—empezó su amigo—Pero el auto, ¡el auto no tenía frenos! Yo no me di cuenta, nos perseguían…—decía aún alterado—Sango…

Cuando dijo el nombre de su amiga se paralizó, y se dio cuenta que no la había visto— ¿Qué pasó con Sango, Miroku?—trató de estar tranquila. Miroku seguía balbuceando alterado, hasta que ella no tuvo más remedio que darle una bofetada— ¡Cálmate maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios pasó?—enojada.

Miroku se calmó con la cachetada recibida, y empezó a decirle lo sucedido, que habían ido a casa de sus padres para anunciar formalmente su relación ante ellos, aunque sus padres no estuvieran de acuerdo, como lo esperaban no aceptaron esa relación y entonces Miroku se enfrentó a su padre, renunciando a todo con tal de estar con Sango, así que perdió todos sus derechos y se fue de la casa, y cómo su padre había intervenido para que a su hijo todo le saliera mal y en ningún lugar de Tokio lo contrataran, habían decidido irse a Australia, como no tenía su visa decidió irse por medio de una embarcación pero justo al ir en carretera, dos autos lo persiguieron, Sango iba con él, y en un momento no supo cómo, pero perdió el control del auto, no había frenos y se volcaron en una barranca en la cual Sango resultó muy herida a excepción de él que sólo eran raspones y heridas leves, y justo ahora estaba Sango siendo operada en el quirófano.

—Calma Miroku, Sango saldrá bien de esto—le dijo al terminar de escucharlo, mientras seguían esperando el resultado de la operación—Y tranquilo tú no la mataste, ella está luchando por su vida ahí dentro y lo que pasó fue sólo un accidente…

No estaba segura de que fuera un accidente, sentía que fue algo planeado pero no le diría nada a su amigo ahora, ya investigarían con calma lo sucedido, al final de cuentas su carrera de terapeuta le había dado buenos resultados económicos y se sentía capaz de iniciar una investigación y por si fuera poco, de mantener una pelea en el tribunal con los Taisho, por que aunque no quisiera pensarlo, ella sentía que detrás de todo eso esa familia estaba involucrada.

Lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como las esperaba, luego de varias horas de espera un doctor salió a decirles que Sango había fallecido, vio a Miroku totalmente destrozado, ella estaba igual pero por ahora entendía que su deber era apoyar a su amigo, más no sumarse a la depresión. En el funeral fue donde encontró de nuevo a esas viejas amistades que la habían criticado por su vida liberal, le sorprendía que se hubiesen enterado de su modo de vida siendo que siempre fue discreta, pero ahora no importaba todo eso, ahora únicamente el dolor de haber perdido a una amiga en el camino de la vida, era lo que los reunía, incluido también a Inuyasha Taisho.

Lo vio cambiado, el cabello con un corte más aplacado al que usaba en los tiempos de escuela, unas cuantas canas se hicieron visibles en los costados de la cabeza, vestido de traje negro, elegante como siempre, con su anillo de matrimonio aún. Llegó a dar el pésame a su hermano menor que se encontraba al pie del ataúd de Sango. Miroku lo miró con molestia.

—Aunque no lo creas también lo lamento, sé que no conviví con ella pero me caía bien—le dijo Inuyasha. Miroku recibió su pésame aún de mala gana—Espero que entiendas que yo no tuve la culpa de todo esto…—susurró Inuyasha y se situó entre las demás personas.

Miró a Aome, la vio más hermosa que cómo la recordaba, pero frunció el entrecejo al recordar lo que era ella ahora, Aome también lo miró, más no hizo ninguna expresión; llegó el momento de enterrar a Sango, ahí fue donde Aome vio más destrozado a su amigo, pues al momento que la iban bajando para sepultar su cuerpo, el chico corrió hacia la fosa gritando que también lo enterraran con ella, se necesitó la fuerza de tres hombres para controlarlo. Quisieron alejarlo de ahí más no se dejó. Aome le pidió que se calmara y así trató de hacerlo hasta ver que ponían la lápida de su amada.

"_Sango Ikari 26 de Marzo de 1982-07 de octubre del 2009 D.E.P en memoria de su amado Miroku Taisho, familiares y amigos"_

Poco a poco todos se iban yendo a sus respectivos hogares, quedando sólo Miroku, Inuyasha y Aome. Miroku se acercó a la tumba de Sango. Inuyasha aprovechó para acercarse a Aome.

—Tantos años sin verte y estás más hermosa que cómo te recordaba—le dijo.

—Tantos años y tú sigues siendo un insensato, aunque ahora ya te ves más viejo—molesta.

—Te ves muy bien, claro lo de mi temprana vejez se debe a que mi trabajo es estresante pero por lo que sé de tu empleo es que lo disfrutas bastante—burlón.

— ¿A qué viniste? Si no ibas a respetar el duelo—preguntó.

—Sabía que te encontraría y quería verte—respondió.

—Pues tendrás que buscar otro momento, porque yo no deseo verte—despectiva, se alejó de él y se acercó a Miroku—Vámonos—le susurró mientras le tocaba el hombro derecho con su mano izquierda. Miroku obedeció, al fin se había quedado sin lágrimas y sin gritos ya sólo iba como zombi. Lo dirigió a su auto, y pronto vio como Inuyasha también se marchaba.

Encendió su auto y empezó a manejar viendo por el retrovisor, la fría tumba de su amiga adornada con coronas y flores, a los lados de la tumba habían más tumbas, un poco más viejas y desgatadas, sin brillo, pensó que con los años la tumba de su amiga se vería igual…pero ella no lo permitiría, se fue conduciendo mirando esa escena, mientras Miroku iba en el asiento copiloto callado y cansado.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: Se q es rara la historia lo se, es algo como recuerdos de la vida de Aome, fue lo q se me ocurrio pero bueno espero les haya gustado, =) Gracias por su tiempo ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Inicia el Cambio

**Bueno ya k no hay reviews continuo el fic unicamente por mi amix k lo esta leyendo :) Dante a ver q te parece el invento jajajaja TQM!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.3 Inicia el cambio.<strong>

Un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, sonrió con tristeza viendo que el recordar la forma en que perdió a su mejor amiga aún le dolía, quizá ya no tanto como antes, pues con el tiempo se va aprendiendo a vivir con ese hueco en el alma, miró a su esposo que seguía atendiendo la llamada de su celular, por un momento se preguntó si él también había aprendido a vivir sin ella, a ambos les había dolido demasiado el perder a Sango, él lo demostró más abiertamente que ella, pero ella era así, llevaba sus penas en su soledad. Bueno eso fue antes, ahora ambos eran un matrimonio y se apoyaban mutuamente.

— ¿Te duele algo mami?—preguntó su pequeño, y ella no se dio cuenta de que una lágrima había brotado de sus ojos.

—No cariño—le acarició la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué quieres llorar?—preguntó con inocencia.

—Ah no es nada—sonrió ampliamente—Sólo es una basurita que me entró en el ojo.

—Bueno—sonrió el pequeño y siguió intentando escuchar a su hermano en el vientre de su madre, y se maravilló al sentir una patadita— ¡Se movió mami!

—Sí amor, seguramente le gustará correr tanto como a ti.

—Espero que sí, pero yo seré más rápido porque soy niño grande y él un bebé—sonrió.

—Le enseñarás—afirmó mientras le sonreía y él asintió— ¿Sabes? Cabe la posibilidad de que tengas una hermanita.

— ¿Eh? ¡No mami! Yo quiero un hermanito, un compañero de juegos, las niñas no juegan con los niños—se quejó.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?—extrañada, jamás le había enseñado esa forma de pensar.

—Mis amigos en el kínder—explicó.

—Cariño, los niños si pueden jugar con las niñas y ser amigos, tu padre y yo éramos amigos antes—le dijo, mientras él la escuchaba atento.

— ¿Y si jugaban?—preguntó.

—Ehm…jugar, nosotros…bueno nos conocimos ya más grandes pero sí, jugábamos baloncesto en la escuela con otros chicos y chicas que también fueron nuestros amigos en ese tiempo—dijo la mujer—Futbol, uhm y algunos videojuegos creo…

— ¿Y quienes ganaban?

—Variaba a veces ellos, a veces nosotras y en otras pues el equipo era mixto, que es cuando en tu equipo hay niños y niñas también—le explicó al ver la confusión en su cara por esa nueva palabra.

— ¿Qué pasa?—dijo su marido, al fin había terminado la llamada.

—Alex no quiere que su hermanito sea niña—dijo divertida—Dice que los niños no juegan con las niñas.

Miroku rió divertido y el niño los miró confundido.

—Hijo mío algún día no te cansarás de jugar con las niñas, y de muchas formas—dijo pícaramente viendo a su mujer. Mientras Alex se confundió aún más.

— ¡Miroku!—le dio un codazo al hombre—No empieces con tus cosas y menos con él.

—Algún día se enterará—divertido, y su celular volvió a timbrar—Un momento…ésta vez se metió ala cocina y al ver el número quedó extrañado— ¿Madre?

— ¿De qué hablaba mi papi?—dijo el pequeño al ver que su madre seguía con la mirada a su padre.

—Eh…ah, bueno que…—deseaba ahorcar a su marido por dejarla con esa explicación—No es malo jugar con niñas, así que si el bebé que viene es una niña no te desilusiones cariño, pues ella igual puede jugar contigo, y tú como su hermano mayor la puedes proteger de cosas malas—al fin había encontrado una explicación para su edad—Ya que eso es lo que hacen los niños, proteger a las niñas—sonrió.

— ¿Cómo si fuera Batman?—preguntó.

—Sí cariño, como un súper héroe—sonrió.

— ¡Que bien! Ojalá sean dos bebés mami, niña y niño, así jugaría con ellos y a ella la protegería—sonrió.

— ¿Dos?—nerviosa, si el parto de Alex había sido tan doloroso para ella no quería imaginar si fuera de gemelos…negó suavemente con su cabeza, ya en el ultrasonido habría aparecido, pero por ahora sólo el doctor había notado la presencia de un feto, así que no había probabilidad de que fueran dos. Pronto vio a su hijo separarse de ella— ¿Qué haces?

—Iré a buscar un juguete para los bebés—emocionado, y lo vio entrar corriendo a la casa. Seguro iría a su habitación. Bien ahora ya se había quedado sola en el jardín, su esposo en la cocina atendiendo la llamada, y su hijo en su cuarto buscando juguetes, en fin ella descansaría un poco más ahí, pronto sus recuerdos se fueron apareciendo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de Sango, a Miroku después de unos días de la muerte de su amiga no lo volvió a ver, sólo le dejó una nota agradeciéndole su apoyo, pero que necesitaba ir a buscar una razón para vivir, después la buscaría, cuando él tuviera su motivo de vida, porque en ese momento sentía que ya no tenía caso seguir viviendo.<p>

En esos dos años investigó el accidente que tuvieron sus amigos, pero los investigadores sólo dieron con que fue eso un accidente, pues los autos eran de unos chicos que iban ebrios y a alta velocidad ese día, y lo de los frenos…misterio sin resolver aún, no había evidencias, pero ella seguiría mandando a investigar.

Esa mañana de domingo venía de visitar la tumba de su amiga, se había prometido no dejar que se pusiera igual que las demás y lo estaba logrando ahora, sintió vibrar su teléfono celular, y vio que era un mensaje de un tipo con el que llevaba saliendo tres semanas. Así es, después de haber perdido a su amiga sus citas duraban un poco más, dos meses a lo mucho, pero en su mensaje el tipo le reclamaba el que no le contestara las llamadas ni mensajes en esas dos últimas semanas, ni siquiera se habían visto, eliminó el mensaje y se preparó para darse una ducha.

En lo que se bañó su celular timbró como diez veces, pero no contestaría ya imaginaba que sería ese tipo. Salió y se vistió tranquilamente, el celular sonó otras cinco veces, y hasta que dejó de timbrar lo recogió. Vio trece llamadas de Akira el hombre con el que se suponía que salía, y dos llamadas de un número que hace mucho no marcaba.

—Madre, ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó al llamar a ese número, pues después de tantos años no imaginó que su madre la buscara.

—Hija, pensé que no querías hablarme—dijo su madre.

—No es eso, estaba bañándome, ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó.

—Yo bien hija, con mis achaques pero bien, pero si te llamé fue por tu padre—notó en su timbre de voz angustia y eso la preocupó.

— ¿Qué pasa con papá?

Su madre le explicó que su padre había tenido un fuerte coraje en su trabajo y que a causa de ello su presión y azúcar subieron, Aome no sabía que su padre padeciera eso, pues siempre que los quiso buscar ellos la evadían. Lo habían internado pero le había dado una embolia en medio cuerpo de lado derecho y también había perdido el habla, y ahora la señora la buscaba para pedirle apoyo económico, ya que ya había gastado todo el dinero que tenía, en la hospitalización, análisis y medicamentos.

—Espérame que ésta misma noche viajo a Kioto, prepara sus maletas y la tuya, se vienen conmigo a Tokio—dijo.

—Sí, hija, gracias.

De inmediato hizo sus maletas, el celular sonó de nuevo y contestó de mala gana al ver de nuevo el número de Akira.

—Escucha deja de fastidiarme, quedamos en que yo te busco cuando necesite tu cuerpo, así que no estés molestando que por ahora no te necesito—dijo y colgó.

Llegó después de algunas horas a la que era casa de sus padres, sonrió con añoranza al ver que todo seguía igual a cómo lo recordaba, los barrios, las calles, todo estaba justo como lo dejó, la casa de sus padres en el condominio número 207-B. Al abrir el portón vio que la "vecindad" había sido retocada, el color de las paredes rojo ladrillo se veía renovado, pero no cambiaban muchas cosas aún ya que si pudo abrir fue porque siempre se tenía la costumbre ahí de dejar abierto de diez de la mañana a nueve de la noche.

Se dirigió a las primeras escaleras que vio, que era donde se encontraba el departamento de su padre. Todo igual por fuera, la puerta café oscura, y pintado de color rojo ladrillo también, el número incrustado en la pared de color blanco 198-A. Las plantas en el barandal de la escalera, tan hermosas como las recordaba, su madre nunca desatendía sus plantas. Tocó la puerta y vio asomarse en la cortina blanca de la puerta a su madre, que al verla le abrió de inmediato y la abrazó. No esperaba tal recibimiento, pero agradecía internamente que fuera así, contuvo sus ganas de llorar. Su madre estaba tal y como se fue, quizá con algunas canas, pero no llegándose a ver tan anciana, su cabello negro corto, sus ojos café oscuros y su piel clara maquillada levemente, su falda de color azul marino y una blusa blanca que la hacían ver elegante, y sus zapatos de tacón bajito azul marino también, sus medias cafés.

—Ya estoy aquí mami—le dijo al abrazarla, y buscó con la mirada a su padre. Y logró verlo sentado en sus silla de ruedas, con la boca chueca a causa de la embolia, con algunas canas también en su cabello negro azabache, sus ojos verdes mirándola fijamente, vestía una playera negra de manga larga y una pantalonera azul marino, se veía como un niño chiquito, se acercó a él y lo abrazó quiso llorar al verlo así pero se contuvo—Vine por usted padre—le dijo, su padre gruñó, sabía que no estaba de acuerdo—En Tokio me encargaré de que te recuperes al cien por ciento, ahí hay hospitales muy buenos, y podrás tomar terapias, quedarás bien viejito…—le sonrió levemente aunque su padre la mirara molesto.

Al siguiente día, y luego de que analizara los expedientes de su padre, hizo llamadas para buscar un buen terapeuta en Japón, por ahora su secretaria ya le tenía lista la cita para el lunes.

—Pasado mañana por la tarde te llevaré a tu cita—le dijo a su padre—También irás tú madre, porque supongo que has hecho esfuerzo cargando y atendiendo a papá. ¿Por cierto dónde está Souta?—se refirió a su hermano.

—Se fue a trabajar a España, ya hace mucho que no sabemos de él hija—dijo su madre, Aome se molestó, ni siquiera les dejó un número para localizarlo. Suspiró con pesadez, se encargaría de que su padre mejorara y después buscaría a su ingrato hermano.

Le pagó a un hombre para que le ayudara a subir a su padre al auto, antes de partir escuchó decirle en voz baja su madre a su padre—En éste momento su pasado y tampoco lo que haga ahora importa, así que deja de renegar y enfócate en recuperarte, total es nuestra hija cariño, y la tenemos que aceptar con lo que es…

Aome suspiró con algo de alivio y tristeza, al menos su madre la aceptaba, pero ya después hablaría y le daría sus ¿razones?…No mejor era dejar todo así, eso sí les haría ver que aunque fuera una desgraciada de lo peor como ellos pensaban, les ayudaría, no importaban ya las ofensas que le habían hecho, las criticas, su rechazo…sólo importaba que su padre mejorara, ya si después comenzaba a ofenderla de nuevo, lo aceptaría porque sentía que lo merecía, pero por el momento era primordial la salud de él y claro de su madre.

* * *

><p>Nunca imaginó que se encontraría a Miroku de nuevo y menos en un hospital, ese día después de haber ido la semana pasada a consultas con su padre, le estaba tocando su primera terapia de rehabilitación, lo pidió en la tarde, ya que trabajaba en las mañanas. Y cuando conoció al terapeuta físico de su padre…<p>

— ¿Miroku Taisho?—dijo sorprendida. Sin duda era él, quizá ya no traía esa pequeña coleta que agarraba la punta de su pelo, y tuviera un corte más presentable que antes, pero su cara y sus ojos, sin duda era él.

— ¡Aome! Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí—le sonrió amablemente. En definitiva su amigo no cambiaba ni pasando el tiempo.

— ¿Tú de terapeuta?—extrañada—Creí que te llamaba más lo de reparar máquinas…

—Hay mucho que no conoces de mí pequeña—sonrió— ¿Y que te trae ahora a estos lugares?

—Pues cosas de la vida amigo mío, mira traigo a mi padre, enfermó de parálisis y viene a que le des su masaje—dijo alegremente—Espero me lo dejes como nuevo que sino me encargaré de que tú uses una silla también—burlona.

—No hago milagros amiga—se rió ligeramente—Pero haré lo que se pueda—sonrió. Se dirigió al padre de Aome—Siento mucho encontrarlo así Sr. Higurashi—dijo de forma respetuosa—Pero no se apure, trabajaremos muy duro y haremos que deje ésta silla, confíe en mí—sonrió. Y el Sr. Higurashi asintió levemente.

Ya una vez acabada la sesión…

—Nos veremos aquí mañana a la misma hora—dijo Miroku—Deben aprenderse los ejercicios para que los haga en casa—ambas mujeres asintieron—Aome me dio mucho gusto encontrarte—le dijo—Hubiese preferido que fuera de otro modo, pero al menos ya te vi.

—Igual me hubiera gustado encontrarte de otro modo, ¡y eres un maldito! Dijiste que me buscarías y llevo dos años esperando—le reclamó.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—Pero mira, salgo de aquí a las siete de la noche, así que si un día gustas te invito a tomar un café—propuso—Digo al menos para compensarte el tiempo que me ausenté.

—Claro que sí, te dejo mi número y nos ponemos de acuerdo—le extendió su tarjeta, que era de su consultorio, pero atrás tenía anotado su número privado de casa y celular.

— ¿Todas tus tarjetas son así?—sonrió.

—No, cuando es sólo de pacientes sólo está el del consultorio, y cuando es para conocidos, es cómo la que te di—sonrió—Conocidos, viejas amistades cómo tú ¡malpensado!—se burló al ver su cara de confusión.

— ¿Ah, yo? Si no dije nada—se excusó.

—Lo que sea, gracias y nos vemos—se despidió.

La cita del café llegó un viernes a las siete y media de la noche pasó Miroku por Aome. Para ese tiempo el padre de Aome ya podía caminar un poco más, así que no le vio problema el irse a despejar un poco la mente de su trabajo y las presiones que había tenido en ese tiempo.

— ¿Y bien sugieres alguna cafetería?—preguntó él.

— ¿No te molesto si prefiero un trago?—preguntó ella.

—En lo absoluto, también necesito uno…

—Bueno vámonos a un bar…

Y así lo hicieron, en diez minutos ya habían llegado a un bar, pero no era un bar corriente como los demás, era un bar de clase, y no me refiero a que sólo fueran gente rica, pero se veía muy bien cuidado. Se sentaron en una mesa de lado izquierdo cerca de la barra, ella pidió un whisky a las rocas y el pidió un vodka. Platicaron un rato de sus vidas, y todo lo que habían pasado, tanto ella como él seguían visitando con frecuencia la tumba de Sango, y nunca se habían encontrado…

—Es increíble—dijo ella—Yo juraría que estuve el diez de septiembre ahí ¡justo quince minutos de que te fuiste!—decían al tocar el tema.

—Qué cosas, unos minutos más y nos hubiésemos encontrado—dijo y sorbió un trago de su tercer vaso de vodka.

—Así es, ironías de la vida amigo mío…—dijo y bebió de su segundo vaso de whisky a las rocas.

—Bueno Aome ¿Y qué más es de tu vida? ¿Sigues en tu vida amorosa precoz?—preguntó él.

—No es amor—rió con suavidad—Sólo me divierto un poco—sincera— ¿Y tú Miroku, ya conseguiste pareja o andas de mujeriego como antes?—recordó que antes que se formalizara algo con su amiga él coqueteaba con varias, en la búsqueda de su mujer ideal, y qué ironía siempre la tuvo frente a él, lo bueno que se dio cuenta y que ambos se correspondieron mutuamente. Lástima que la vida de algún modo u otro te separa de los que amas.

El rostro de Miroku se ensombreció y bajó la mirada, luego volvió a alzar su vista hacia Aome y la miró fijamente.

—Sinceramente no, nadie puede llenar el vacío que Sango me dejó con su partida, nadie la superará, y no importa creo que es mejor vivir así, pues un amor como el de ella jamás lo encontraré—dijo él—Jamás amaré a nadie como a ella la amé.

—Ese es amor del bueno—dijo ella y brindó con él, ahora ya llevaban ambos un vaso más de alcohol—Pero… ¿De veras ni siquiera has tenido sólo una aventura en éste tiempo?—preguntó.

—No, el tiempo que Sango murió es lo que llevo sin intimar con alguien—sonrió.

—Yo no creo que aguantaría tanto sin sexo—dijo ella y de repente se acordó de algo… ¡Llevaba cerca de tres meses sin nada de nada!

—Yo creo que sí has aguantado—burlón—La enfermedad de tu padre te absorbe. Y por cierto nena, lo mío con Sango no fue sólo sexo, fue amor…ojalá un día encontrarás alguien que te llenara todos los vacíos que te dejó mi hermano Inuyasha—esperó a ver su reacción, sabía que no toleraba ni que se lo nombraran.

—Ay Miroku, Inuyasha es cosa del pasado, juego de niños…—dijo con burla y cierto desprecio—Además no importa sólo fue un amor "platónico" creo… ¡y nah que va! El amor no existe para mí, es sólo una maraña para terminar siempre en la cama, y mejor me ahorro ese paso de citas, conocernos bien, compromisos, bla, bla…y me voy directo al final y asunto arreglado.

—Oye Aome sé que esto no me importa pero… ¿Tú e Inuyasha…?—lo interrumpió.

—Ni en sus mejores sueños logrará tener mi cuerpo, ni antes, ni ahora ni después—dijo de inmediato.

—Vaya, bueno al menos ya toleras un poco más hablar de él…

—Mi primera vez fue con un amigo del trabajo, justo cuando tu hermano estaba disfrutando de su viaje de bodas, supongo que fue despecho lo que me hizo actuar así y ser lo que soy, pero no me arrepiento he disfrutado al máximo todo esto…—confesó—Se llamaba Kouga…

—Mi primera vez fue a los doce con una chica un poco mayor que yo—dijo él, ya la hora de confesiones e intimidades había empezado—Pero nada comparado a la primera vez que hice el amor, y eso fue con Sango, la única que en verdad amaré, la verdad te entiendo, igual disfrute estar de picaflores, pero nada comparado a lo que viví con Sango.

—Eres demasiado cursi Miroku—burlona—Pero pues yo no sé lo qué es hacer el amor, y no quiero saberlo, así estaré bien, al final de cuentas una traición fue suficiente para mí.

Pronto siguieron con la charla contando sus antiguas experiencias, podría decirse que esa noche se contaron de todo, las copas seguían en aumento, la cordura se iba esfumando poco a poco, la euforia se hacía presente, luego la excitación, besos, caricias…y al otro día…

Se despertó con un dolor de cabeza muy intenso, se prometió internamente no volver a beber de ese modo, abrió los ojos con dificultad para ver dónde estaba, y desconoció la habitación, miró hacia dónde estaba acostada, sábanas blancas, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por esas sábanas, a lado de ella un cuerpo…bueno hace mucho que ya no recordaba lo que era despertar así, sonrió de medio lado y volteó a ver a su "amante" esperaba despertarlo y repetir lo sucedido ya que no recordaba del todo con claridad.

Fue subiendo poco a poco su vista desde abajo viendo que su acompañante estaba bien de cuerpo, subió para verlo a la cara, le daba la espalda, dejando ver su ancha espalda bronceada, cómo siempre elegía muy bien a su presa… vio su cabello de color castaño oscuro revuelto dándole un aire sexy aún estando dormido, sin duda eligió muy bien pensaba, pero al ver su rostro…

Las escenas de ese rato de copas, la plática, y hasta dónde habían llegado ahora… nunca en su vida se había sentido tan arrepentida de estar con alguien como ahora, ella y su amigo, el que tanto amó a su mejor amiga finada, y que su amiga también le correspondió igual en vida… ¡No! ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Por qué no se detuvo? ¡Maldito licor! Era la segunda vez que caía por el alcohol, pero la primera vez ese era el plan, no ahora…ella sólo iba con el fin de hablar y él también… ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p>Sonrió al recordar la forma en que cambiaron las cosas, al principio no fue fácil pero nada vale la pena si todo se da con facilidad; ambos se habían alterado por lo que hicieron, pero al final de cuentas ya estaba hecho, recordó las miles de disculpas que se pidieron mutuamente, pero jamás volverían a verse como antes…todo cambiaría pero no sabían ¿Qué tanto cambiaría? Recordó que el día que se dio la idea de cuanto cambiaría todo, no podía aceptarlo totalmente…<p>

* * *

><p>Un par de meses habían pasado desde que ella y Miroku terminaron en la cama, ahora sólo se medio saludaban en las terapias de su padre, y eso algunas veces ya que como su padre iba mejorando cada vez más, había veces que ya ni los acompañaba, en parte el trabajo y por otro lado que aún se le caía la cara de vergüenza al ver a su amigo y recordar lo sucedido.<p>

Había intentado tener otras citas, para medio volver a su ritmo habitual pero se frustraba por ver que sin querer ella misma rechazaba las invitaciones e insinuaciones… ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso era un castigo de parte de Sango por haber terminado en la cama con Miroku? De momentos le parecía absurdo eso, pero en esos últimos días se estaba sintiendo muy mal, la comida no le caía, tenía vómito, nauseas…se sentía débil y mareada… se alarmó un poco pensando que habría cogido alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, y decidió checarse con un médico, sabía que ella misma podía hacerse los análisis pero no se sentía preparada para enterarse del resultado por su cuenta. Justo esa tarde recibiría sus resultados y estaba inquieta.

—Bien colega—le dijo el médico—Ya están listos los resultados.

— ¿Y bien que tengo doctor? ¿Es gonorrea, sífilis…o algo por el estilo?—preguntó, deseando que no fuera VIH porque si no ¿Cómo se lo diría a Miroku? Y otra cosa ¿Quién habría contagiado a quién?

El doctor se rió—Me sorprendes Higurashi, no tienes nada de eso, estás muy sana—sonrió. Ella se sintió aliviada pero seguía en duda.

—Pero ¿entonces porqué me siento así?

El doctor la miró con duda—Buena broma colega—se rió— ¡Felicidades mujer, vas a ser madre! ¡Estás embarazada!

— ¡ ¿QUÉ?—el gritó se oyó hasta en los pasillos de la sala de espera del consultorio. Pero realmente la noticia la impresionó. Nunca esperó eso ya que siempre se cuidaba, pero esa vez no iba realmente con intenciones de ir a la cama con su amigo.

—Así es, tienes ocho semanas de gestación—decía el médico, reponiéndose del tremendo grito dado por parte de la joven—Así que a cuidarse colega, supongo que conoces los cuidados que debes llevar ahora, comer bien a tus horas, cero alcohol ni cigarro…—le dio indicaciones que claramente ella conocía y también le advirtió que sus malestares seguirían por lo menos pasando el primer trimestre, después vendrían los antojos…en fin eso ella lo sabía…

Acordaron su siguiente cita en la que vería a su bebé por el ultrasonido, aún le costaba resignarse pero ni modo de abortar…podría ser de lo peor pero jamás una asesina…

— ¿En verdad no imaginabas tu embarazo?—le preguntó el doctor antes de que saliera. No era que se conocieran bien, pero el hecho de que le dijo que ella también era doctora, hizo que él se tomara más confianza.

—Honestamente no…—dijo aún aturdida.

—Vaya, hasta un alumno de primer semestre de medicina lo habría adivinado—dijo el doctor.

—No lo pensé y menos porque estos días he estado bajo mucha presión—se justificó—En fin, gracias y nos vemos después—Al salir de ahí se fue pensando en todo lo que cambiaría su vida, pero lo más importarte ¿decirle a Miroku? ¿Cómo lo tomaría?…

* * *

><p>Le tomó horas decidirse en decirle a Miroku lo que pasaba, había planeado no decir nada y decir que fue un descuido de una aventurilla por ahí, pero se negó al ver que con el tiempo si el niño tenía algún rasgo de él se daría cuenta, y quedaría peor por ser tan egoísta como para ocultarle algo así. Se armó de valor y lo llamó, lo citó en una cafetería cerca de su consultorio, y ahora esperaba nerviosa a que él llegara. Total si él se negaba, ella tenía los medios suficientes para mantener sin problemas a su hijo. Economía sólida, trabajo estable, techo donde vivir, al menos su hijo gozaría de ciertas comodidades que ella no tuvo en su niñez. Salió de sus pensamientos al ver llegar a su amigo con su bata de doctor bajo el brazo, venía de pantalón negro de vestir y camisa de manga larga de vestir amarilla. Se veía ojeroso.<p>

—Siento la demora—se excusó al llegar con ella—Últimamente he tenido que doblar turnos.

—Descuida, no llevo tanto aquí, también acabo de salir del trabajo—sonrió nerviosamente.

—Bueno ¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu cita? Pensé que ya no querrías verme desde que…—lo interrumpió.

—No era eso, simplemente que aún me sentía avergonzada bueno y aún lo siento…—explicó.

—Yo también te evadí un tiempo, lo lamento.

—Fue mutuo, descuida—trató de tomar algo de tiempo para decirle a lo que realmente lo citó.

—Bien, ¿Y entonces porqué fue la cita?—preguntó—No me dirás que ahora me propondrás que sea tu nuevo amante—bromeó.

—Chistosito—se alegró al ver que por lo menos trataba de ser el de antes—No sería mala idea, pero…no es eso…—nerviosa.

— ¿Qué pasa?—extrañado de verla tan nerviosa. Ya que raras veces ella se ponía así.

—Estoy embarazada—dijo con rapidez—Y bueno sé que dirás que si estoy segura de que si eres tú el papá debido a que mi fama no es de santa, pero créeme no te metería en algo así si fuera de otro, y bueno no te pido que me ayudes si no quieres, sólo quería decirte y…—Miroku la interrumpió.

—Primera habla un poco más despacio—le sonrió—Segunda jamás pondría en duda tu dignidad, al menos en cuanto al tema del bebé, tercera ¿Puedo salir a fumar un cigarro?

Aome asintió confundida, pero al menos no reaccionó como lo pensaba, gritándole y reclamándole, diciéndole hasta de lo que se iba a morir, etc. Miroku salió un momento y desde la enorme ventana del local vio que efectivamente encendió un cigarrillo… en total fueron dos cigarros los que se fumó, uno en menos de dos minutos y el otro lo disfrutó un poco más, unos minutos más tarde lo vio regresarse hacia ella.

— ¿Totalmente confirmado?—preguntó.

— ¿Qué cosa?—confundida.

—Lo del bebé—dijo, Aome asintió y le mostró el resultado de los análisis. Él lo leyó con rapidez, suspiró con pesadez, le sonrió y dijo—No te preocupes estamos juntos en esto…no los dejaré solos.

Aome se sintió aliviada al ver la reacción de su amigo, él le preguntó cuando era la siguiente cita con el médico, ella le dijo que sería en tres días, y él le aseguró que la acompañaría a todas las citas—Por nada del mundo me perdería ver el desarrollo de nuestro bebé—le dijo.

Unos minutos después ambos salieron de la cafetería, él no tenía auto pero se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, Aome lo dejó conducir, aún seguía aturdida por la forma en que él reaccionó, pero también sabía que Miroku siempre dijo que cuando tuviera un hijo sería lo mejor que le pasara en la vida, sólo que ella imaginó que sólo lo decía por que imaginaba a Sango siendo la madre de sus hijos, formando un hogar con amor, no como ahora que sólo fue un descuido…un enorme descuido.


	4. Chapter 4 Antojo

**Cap.4 Antojo.**

Vio que Miroku terminó su llamada, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de él, seguro una buena noticia pensaba ella. Se dirigió hacia ella alegremente, le dio un rápido beso en la boca—Te amo—dijo de lo más contento.

— ¿Qué tienes?—preguntó confundida por su reacción.

—Mi madre me acaba de llamar—sonriente, ella entendió el motivo de su felicidad, hacía años que él no sabía de su familia.

— ¿Y sólo por eso me amas?—le sonrió, pues sabía lo mucho que él quería a su madre y lo que le dolía no saber de ellos, él le besó su mano derecha— ¿Y qué te dijo?—preguntó cuando él la miraba con una clara felicidad en su rostro.

—Quiere vernos y conocer a Alex, nos invitó a una reunión éste fin de semana ¿Me acompañarás?—preguntó.

—Claro, soy tu esposa y mi deber es estar contigo en todo momento—le dijo aún con cierta incomodidad de tener que ver de nuevo a los Taisho, pero más que nada a Inuyasha.

—Y te lo agradezco en serio—le besó la frente—Prometo que si veo que les hacen algún mal miramiento, nos iremos de inmediato y no los veremos de nuevo.

—Calma, es tu familia—sonrió—Si han decidido que quieren verte y conocer a Alex es porque seguramente se han dado cuenta que deben aceptarte tal y como eres, no porque quieran controlar tu vida de nuevo…

—Eso espero—dudoso.

—Vamos amor, ya no eres un niño, eres un hombre de familia y lo saben, así que tranquilo y enfócate más en disfrutar de la reunión—animó.

—Gracias…—la miró con agradecimiento— ¿Y Alex?—preguntó al notar la ausencia de su hijo.

—Ah…fue a buscar un juguete para los bebés…

— ¿Los?—confundido.

—Sí, le pareció buena idea decirme que espera que sean dos bebés y no sólo uno…niño y niña, así jugará con su hermano y protegerá a su hermana—le dijo recordando lo que le dijo su pequeño— ¿Cómo ves?

—No sería mala idea—sonrió pícaramente— ¿Qué te parece si vamos empezando a fabricar al otro bebé?—seductor.

—No gracias, con uno es suficiente dolor para mí—se rió—Pero podemos terminar de fabricar a éste bebé—seductora.

—Me parece perfecto…—sonrió— ¿Quieres un niño o niña?

—Ya ni lo pienses, Alex está despierto no quiero que nos vea y se traume de por vida—dijo de inmediato al ver que se lo estaba tomando en serio—Mejor vamos a ver qué tanto hace.

Miroku suspiró resignado, tenía razón con Alex despierto no podía intimar con su mujer, aunque ya vería la forma de dormirlo y convencer a Aome…sonrió de medio lado con esa idea, y se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo acompañado de su esposa.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba en su cuarto mes de embarazo, como Miroku le había dicho no la dejó sola en el proceso, y por si fuera poco unos días después de que fueron a la primer cita con el ginecólogo, vieron por el ultrasonido a su bebé, Miroku decidió que era necesario informarle a sus padres, después de todo vivían con ella y se darían cuenta…<p>

_Flash Back._

_Iban por la carretera dirigiéndose al departamento de Aome, Miroku era el conductor, ya últimamente Aome le dejaba conducir su auto. Ese día se reunieron para planear cómo darles la noticia a sus padres, y Aome les había dicho que la esperaran para cenar. Al llegar Miroku le abrió la puerta del auto, y cuando estaban por entrar al apartamento._

_—Tranquila, recuerda que estoy contigo—le animó. Ella rogaba que la explicación que habían planeado funcionara muy bien._

_Sus padres se sorprendieron por ver a Miroku, Aome les explicó que él se quedaría a cenar, ya que debían hablar de algo importante._

_— ¿Es sobre mi terapia doctor?—preguntó su padre, que al fin había recuperado el habla. Ya sólo faltaba que caminara por sí mismo y dejara las muletas._

_—No, señor Higurashi—le dijo con respeto—Usted va muy bien, es otro asunto._

_—Bueno, entonces pues sentémonos a cenar, que la comida se enfría—dijo la madre de Aome._

_Ya cuando terminaron de comer…_

_— ¿Y bien de que asunto quieren hablarnos?—preguntó el padre de Aome._

_—Bueno señores Higurashi, me complace anunciarles que…—decía Miroku—Pues su hija y yo iniciamos una relación hace tiempo, y…_

_Les dio una explicación en que les decía que se habían enamorado y que estaba muy feliz por que pronto ambos serían padres, Aome se golpeó mentalmente al ver cómo Miroku hablaba del tema como si fuera una sinopsis de una película sacada de alguna novela rosa._

_— ¿Qué ustedes qué?—sorprendidos._

_—Que vamos a ser padres y ustedes abuelos—dijo Miroku tranquilamente._

_—A ver, a ver vámonos despacio y en orden—dijo el padre de Aome— ¿Qué no se supone que él era el novio de tu mejor amiga Sango? Que en paz descanse._

_La plática se fue haciendo tediosa, Miroku ya no sabía qué decir, Aome no decía nada…Y sus padres seguían enfocados en ¿Cómo era posible si ellos quisieron mucho a Sango?_

_— ¿Y bueno hija qué tienes que decir al respecto?—le preguntó su madre al ver que había sido la única sin decir absolutamente nada. Aome suspiró con pesadez y se decidió, total si ya la había cagado antes, ¿Qué más daba?_

_—Primera no le crean todo el invento de novelita cursi que Miroku dijo—lo miró con seriedad._

_— ¿Entonces no es verdad que ustedes estén enamorados y todo eso?—preguntó su madre. Su padre sólo la observaba._

_—No, ya saben muy bien que para mí eso del amor son patrañas—dijo secamente—Soy una persona que no cree en ello y no me interesa creerlo—los tres la miraban sorprendidos—En fin no hablaré de mi pasado, el punto aquí es que viene un bebé en camino y todo ha sucedido por un enorme descuido de parte de ambos y bajo efectos del alcohol—esperó a que asimilaran lo que dijo—Sí, debí cuidarme pero por primera vez en mi vida no iba con intenciones de tener una aventura y menos con él, que sé lo mucho que amó a mi amiga y ella a él, pero simplemente sucedió y ya…siempre te vi como un hermano Miroku…—le dijo viéndolo a los ojos y él asintió._

_— ¿Y entonces cómo…?—Aome interrumpió a su padre._

_—Sé que siempre he sido de lo peor y que con esto dirán que falté a la memoria de Sango y muchas cosas más—dijo con tranquilidad—Pero aquí no importa ya el comentario de nadie, ni el qué dirán de las demás personas, total ya les hice ver que los comentarios acerca de mi vida me vienen valiendo un pepino, lo que importa es que viene un niño en camino y quiero anunciarles que sí, Miroku es el padre, y ha accedido a apoyarme en esto, no me pienso casar con él ni nada por el estilo ok…—advirtió antes de que sus padres al ser tan conservadores le pidieran que se casara al menos por el niño._

_— ¿Entonces cómo llevarán la relación, y el niño?—preguntó su madre._

_—Pues como dije se hará cargo, es el padre al fin y al cabo, pero no pienso atarlo a mí ni atarme a él sólo por el bebé, digo ¿Para qué casarnos si sólo nos vemos como amigos? Aunque no crea en el amor, no pienso darle a mi hijo un hogar de apariencias, prefiero que vea a sus padres llevándose bien por separado a vernos juntos aparentando ser la familia feliz unida por el amor, que tanto sacan en las novelas cursis—despectiva._

_Sus padres se sorprendieron por sus palabras, a pesar de que fuera algo erróneo a lo que esperaban, sonó con madurez, cosa de la que creían que carecía su hija, Miroku también la admiró por lo que dijo y le dio la razón internamente._

_—Bueno hija, si lo has decidido así—dijo su padre, la madre de Aome lo iba a callar pensando que la reprendería, pero él la hizo esperarse—Nunca me ha gustado tu forma de vida y lo sabes—la miró fijamente y ella asintió—Pero me has demostrado ser autosuficiente y madura a pesar de todo, ya no eres una niña para que te diga qué hacer y que no, así que descuida tu madre y yo te apoyaremos en lo que se pueda—le sonrió—Espero me permitas ocupar el papel de abuelo… sé que no lo merezco y que te he tratado mal y…—Aome lo interrumpió abrazándolo fuertemente, sorprendiéndolo ya que en ningún momento la vio acercarse a él._

_—A partir de ahora lo pasado es pasado, entiendo tu posición y me alegra en verdad saber que cuento con ustedes—su madre se unió al abrazo, y Miroku miró conmovido la escena, por un momento esperaba verse él así con su hijo o hija._

_Fin del Flash Back._

A partir de ese día muchas cosas cambiaron, empezando por que Miroku decidió que vivieran juntos al menos en lo que duraba su embarazo sabiendo que necesitaría mucho de él, al ser el padre del bebé, y Aome aceptó pero que vivieran en casa de ella, ya que él rentaba, no tenía hogar propio y lo que ella menos quería era hacerlo gastar innecesariamente.

Ambos un tiempo al enterarse sobre lo del bebé habían ido a visitar la tumba de Sango, primero cada quién por su parte, Aome había sentido que su amiga estaría enojada desde arriba, pero al ir y disculparse con ella, cosa que ya había hecho primero al haber tenido sexo con Miroku, pero esa vez se sentía aún peor de culpable que aquella vez, pero para su suerte al terminar de hablarle arrepentida por lo sucedido, al terminar de desahogarse y llorando por primera vez después de tantos años sin hacerlo, ni aún cuando le pidió perdón antes, sintió una extraña pero confortante paz en su interior, algo interno que le decía que no había problema que todo eso ya estaba escrito, pero que estaba bien, que debía ser feliz y permitir que le sanaran las múltiples heridas de su alma y corazón…

_"Cuídalos muy bien Aome, ahora me puedo ir en paz"_

Se sintió feliz al haber creído escuchar a Sango, lloró de una extraña felicidad que la embargó, y esa extraña paz reconfortante crecía en su interior. Y ahora justamente iba acompañada de Miroku, lo habían decidido ya que era un año más a la muerte de su querida amiga, y de él la mujer que tanto amó. Cuando terminaron su visita, ambos iban en silencio en el auto hasta que é le habló.

—Creo que al fin mi Sango está en paz—le sonrió a Aome. Y Aome asintió—Vine a verla hace un tiempo al enterarme de lo de nuestro bebé y ella me dijo que ahora podía dejarme y descansar en paz.

—A mí también me lo dijo—sonrió ella, de las pocas veces que sonreía sin malicia y con sinceridad, al menos él se alegraba de que ella mostrara esa sonrisa con él, sabiendo que sólo con pocas personas era así.

* * *

><p>Entraron a la habitación de Alex y lo vieron plácidamente dormido, sentado en un pequeño sillón abrazando tres juguetes, y más juguetes regados en el piso. Seguramente se había cansado de elegir. Miroku fue y lo llevó de inmediato a su cama, al menos el plan de hacerlo dormir ya estaba hecho. Aome quiso levantar los juguetes regados pero Miroku se lo impidió, y se puso rápidamente a recoger los juguetes, una vez terminado.<p>

—Bien, ¿Ahora si aceptarías mi propuesta de terminar de fabricar a nuestro bebé?—dijo en voz baja y seductora, acorralando a Aome cerca de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Un beso pasional fue su respuesta, salieron de la habitación de Alex y Miroku cerró la puerta con cuidado y ahora se dirigían a su respectivo dormitorio. Ya al estar dentro, las caricias y besos fueron en aumento, dando lugar a la excitación y deseo, Aome sonrió de medio lado al recordar la primer pelea que tuvieron justo por un antojo, un muy raro antojo, volvió a besar la boca de su esposo dejándose envolver por el placer y excitación del momento.

* * *

><p>Cinco meses de embarazo, y cinco meses sin sexo, prácticamente contaría el año en celibato de no ser por su estado, al principio no le había molestado ese hecho, pues su apetito sexual disminuyó por un tiempo, pero últimamente se sentía con ganas de tener sexo. Y no le extrañaba, ella misma sabía que eso podía surgir, incluso su médico le había repetido eso, que en su estado podría aumentar su libido, pero agradecía de que no halla sido así al principio, ya que no estaba segura de pedirle a Miroku que le cumpliera ese extraño "antojo" y además él mismo le había dicho que no permitiría que la tocara otro hombre mientras su hijo estuviera dentro de ella.<p>

Y ella estuvo de acuerdo, además estaba segura que en su estado conquistar una cita…saldrían corriendo de inmediato…todo iba muy bien ella no se sentía con esas ganas de hacerlo, pero en esas últimas dos malditas semanas… había hecho de todo para aplacar sus deseos, pensar algo horrible, algo triste, aunque esto último no lo intentó más debido a su extrema sensibilidad y la última y primera vez que lo hizo, Miroku la encontró llorando a mares sin saber ¿Qué hacer? Y ni modo de decirle que había recordado la muerte de su perrito de los diez años para no pensar en sexo…también intentó lo de las duchas de agua fría, y funcionaba pero era todo un cotorreo el abrigarse de inmediato, para que no le diera una gripe con más facilidad por su estado actual. Dejándola entonces igual que al principio.

Ese día decidida sacó su celular y se dispuso a hacer su travesura, total, si antes fue muy discreta en sus acciones, Miroku no se enteraría, aún se preguntaba ¿Cómo fue que sus padres y amigos se enteraron de sus aventuras? Si ella siempre mantuvo discreción, en fin, todo secreto sale a la luz algún día, pero sería cuidadosa y lo necesitaba. Había investigado en internet que algunos hombres se les hacia excitante el hacerlo con una embarazada, y tuvo suerte de encontrar a alguien disponible. Por un momento dudó sabiendo que no era nada confiable conocer a alguien por esos medios, pero su deseo era mayor. Llamó a su cita, y acordaron donde verse. Ya estaba lista para salir cuando vio entrar a Miroku.

— ¿A dónde?—le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Este, saldré por unas horas, me llamaron de mi consultorio—mintió.

— ¿En domingo? Tú no trabajas en domingo, además Onigumo dijo que no te presionaría como antes hasta que te aliviaras—le dijo, y Aome hizo mueca de fastidio. El celular sonó de nuevo, pero no contestó sabiendo que el que marcaba era su famosa cita— ¿No contestarás?—preguntó Miroku y Aome negó, después el buzón de voz entró y claramente se escuchó la voz de un hombre decir:

"Pequeña Miko ¿Qué crees? Me salió un asunto de urgencia, espero no te moleste el que no te vea hoy, ya que en verdad tengo ganas de conocerte, si quieres quedamos de acuerdo otro día, cuídate, saludos Halcón ochenta y nueve"

— ¿Halcón ochenta y nueve? ¿Pequeña Miko? ¿Qué significa todo esto Aome?—preguntó extrañado— ¿Ibas a tener una cita?

Aome suspiró resignada, podría mentirle de nuevo, pero las ganas de llorar la invadieron y no pudo contenerse— ¡Es tu culpa!—dijo llorando a mares.

— ¿Eh, qué pasa Aome?—preocupado al ver su reacción.

— ¿Qué que pasa? Por tu culpa no puedo tener sexo a gusto con nadie—reprochó.

— ¿Eh? No entiendo…

—Malditos antojos—gimió.

— ¿De qué tienes antojo? ¿Quieres un pastel de chocolate, helado de vainilla, miel qué quieres?—preguntó calmado al ver más o menos a donde iba todo eso, pero ella no le contestó y seguía llorando—Vamos Aome, ¿Te he quedado mal acaso en alguno de tus antojos?—preguntó y ella negó aún llorosa.

—He intentado de todo para desvanecer mis deseos—comenzó a decir y Miroku la escuchaba atento, un poco impaciente por saber qué le pasaba—Y lo peor de todo es que ¡Tú me dijiste que no podría tener sexo con nadie!—le gritó, cambiando su semblante de tristeza a enojo— Demonios empiezo a odiar el embarazo…—se quejó.

Miroku se quedó estático al oír eso, pero extrañamente le molestó darse cuenta que Aome saldría con un tipo de quien sabe donde para hacer esas cosas.

— ¿Quieres decir que el tipejo con el que ibas a salir, él y tú iban a tener sexo?—preguntó molesto— ¿Al menos lo conoces?

—No lo conozco, apenas lo iba a conocer, además ¿Qué importa?

— ¿Cómo que qué importa? Ya te lo dije Aome no permitiré que ningún hombre te toque hasta que nazca el bebé, ¡y menos si no sabes quienes son!

— ¡Pero lo necesito!—gritó de nuevo.

— ¡Pues me lo hubieras pedido!—ahora gritó él, menos mal que la casa estaba sola, ya que los señores Higurashi habían salido a dar un paseo— ¿Qué acaso no te he cumplido todos los antojos? ¿Te he quedado mal Aome? ¡Bien sabes que te cumplo todo sin importar la hora o que venga cansado del trabajo!—seguía gritando.

— ¡Esto es diferente!—también lo dijo en grito.

— ¡Diferente! ¿En qué? Si estamos donde estamos fue justamente por tener sexo ¿O me dirás que fue obra del espíritu santo?—bajó un poco la voz, pero seguía sonando fuerte.

— ¡Tú no me entiendes!—se soltó a llorar de nuevo y corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró, Miroku corrió a verla pero no le quiso abrir la puerta.

— ¡Maldita sea Aome, abre la maldita puerta o la tiraré!—le gritó dando fuertes golpes a la puerta, sin obtener respuesta. Estuvo unos minutos así, hasta que se escuchó un portazo de la puerta principal, y luego el sonido de una moto arrancar. Aome supo que se había ido, y se soltó a llorar a causa de su hipersensibilidad.

Después de eso Miroku no se apareció en todo el día y se preocupó, incluso a sus padres se les hizo extraño, pero no les mencionaría la "pequeña" discusión que tuvieron. Ni siquiera quiso salir de la habitación, así que cuando su madre iba a preguntar por Miroku se hizo la dormida, y no bajó en ningún momento ni a comer ni a cenar.

La madre de Aome se preocupó al ver que de la comida que le dejó sólo había comido la mitad, pero no pudo decirle nada ya que cuando recogió los platos Aome seguía durmiendo. La llamó levemente pero no despertó, resignada bajó y le hizo compañía a su esposo.

Horas más tarde aproximadamente a las tres de la mañana, se escuchó abrir la puerta, la señora Higurashi fue la que bajó a ver quién era, ya que su marido aún seguía usando las muletas o la andadera para caminar; suspiró con alivio al ver que era Miroku entrando con un pastel mediano de chocolate en brazos— ¡Muchacho! ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados, Aome no quiso salir del cuarto en todo el día…

—Lo siento Ayame—le dijo a la madre de Aome—Tuve que atender unos asuntos ¿Cómo que Aome no salió en todo el día?—alarmado.

—Sí desde que llegamos estaba ahí dormida y no salió para nada, y sólo tomó la mitad de su comida y de la cena no tomó nada…

Miroku subió a la habitación preocupado y con el pastel aún en las manos. Para su suerte la puerta no tenía seguro y entró con cuidado. La vio acostada en la cama, con la misma ropa que se había puesto en la tarde. Se acercó con cuidado, dejó el pastel en pequeño buró de lado izquierdo, mientras se sentaba en la cama viendo la espalda de Aome, le tocó el hombro con suavidad, ella volteó a verlo, se le veían los ojos hinchados, seguramente por el llanto. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría llorado? Se preguntó de momento.

—Lo siento Aome—se disculpó él—No debí gritarte y menos irme así, perdóname.

Aome lo miró sorprendida y de repente sintió que él la abrazaba y le correspondió—No me vuelvas a dejar sola—le susurró enterrando su cara en el cuello de él, aspirando su aroma. Él le acarició el cabello.

—No lo haré…—luego de unos instantes al darse cuenta de la escena algo comprometedora que tenían ambos se separaron, Aome fijó la vista en el pastel que le había traído—Te traje tu pastel de chocolate, como sé que a éstas horas me lo vienes pidiendo—sonrió—Mmm sólo falta tu vaso de leche pero deja bajo por el…

Aome lo tomó del brazo, y le negó—Lo de la leche lo podemos arreglar de otro modo—sonrió con perversión. Él la miró extrañado— ¿Qué? ¿No me ibas a cumplir todos mis antojos?—inocente, Miroku seguía estático hasta que sintió como Aome le estampaba un suave beso en la boca, volviéndolo poco a poco más intenso…

—Si así lo quieres—susurró él contra su boca, y besándola de nuevo, mientras la iba recostando en la cama.

Ya afuera de la puerta la señora Ayame sonrió algo divertida al escuchar la conversación, podría ser que su hija no mirara a Miroku como pareja, pero no tardaría mucho en dejarlo de ver como un "hermano y buen amigo". Se retiró de inmediato antes de oír más de lo debido, y se fue a dormir en compañía de su esposo.

* * *

><p>— ¡Ah! Miroku<p>

— ¡Ah! Aome—se escucharon sus voces al unísono al llegar al orgasmo, Miroku le besó su hombro ya que por su crecido vientre no podía ponerse sobre ella, pues no quería dañar al bebé. Aún así estaba convencido que hacer el amor con su mujer embarazada era de más excitante. Sus respiraciones empezaron a regularizarse, el la abrazó por su cintura y ella le tomó la muñeca izquierda que era con la cual le abrazaba.

Ambos disfrutaban el estar así pero unos pequeños toquecitos en la puerta se escucharon.

—Mami, papi ¿están bien? Escuché gritos—se escuchó la voz de su hijo tras la puerta, asustado. Aome lo miró con reproche y Miroku se levantó y se puso lo primero que encontró.

—Sí cariño estamos bien—le dijo Aome, antes de que su pequeño se asustara más—Tú le explicas—le dijo de inmediato a Miroku, y éste asintió divertido, Aome al ver la sonrisa burlona de Miroku, imaginando la explicación que su esposo le daría—No, lo haré yo, todavía quiero que mi hijo conserve su inocencia—se levantó de inmediato y se puso su bata de dormir.

Miroku abrió la puerta y el pequeño corrió a abrazar a su madre de inmediato, asustado y llorando, Aome y Miroku trataron de calmarlo, definitivamente deberían ser más cuidadosos…

— ¿Por qué gritaban? Me asusté—dijo ya un poco calmado.

—Bueno cariño es que…nosotros…bueno—nerviosa.

—Tuvimos una pesadilla—dijo de inmediato Miroku, y tanto Aome como Alex lo miraron abiertamente, una sin creerle su estupidez, y el otro sorprendido.

— ¿Y se asustaron mucho? Porque le decías a mi papi que más rápido y…—Aome se puso más roja que un tomate, y Miroku sonrió divertido.

—Bueno seguro soñó que estábamos huyendo de algo feo—dijo su padre.

—Papá pero si tu decías que así cariño y no sé que más—inocente, ahora Miroku estaba congelado.

—Por lo mismo, le decía que la velocidad estaba bien así, ya que no quería que se cansara mucho en la huída por tu hermanito—dijo con dificultad—En fin, descuida hijo, no creo que volvamos a tener pesadillas…

— ¿Se asustaron tanto como yo cuando soñé con el payaso malo?—preguntó recordando que tenía pesadillas con un payaso de cabello rojo y vestido de amarillo, zapatos grandes rojos y nariz roja, le tuvo miedo desde que lo vio en un lugar donde vendían hamburguesas y desde ahí ni las hamburguesas ni los payasos le gustaban—Creí que sólo los niños se asustaban…

—Todos tenemos pesadillas amor—le dijo Aome con suavidad y le acarició la cabeza—Y nos asustamos tanto como los niños, aunque seamos más grandes—explicó aliviada de que la conversación se haya ido a otro rumbo.

Alex sonrió y salió corriendo de la habitación, sus padres le miraron extrañados, y al poco rato oyeron sus pasos acercarse con rapidez, y se paró en la puerta sonriente mostrando un oso de peluche de color gris con ojos verdes y un moño azul. Y se lo dio a su madre—El señor azul me cuida de las pesadillas—dijo el pequeño—Los cuidará a ustedes también mami—le sonrió a sus padres y estos se enternecieron por su acción, menos mal que seguiría gozando de su inocencia por un tiempo más…

—Bien ¡¿Quién quiere ver una película?—dijo fuerte Miroku sabiendo que con eso su hijo se emocionaría y olvidaría el tema.

— ¡Yo! ¡Vamos al cine!—gritó entusiasmado. Miroku y Aome asintieron.

—Bien, ve por tus cosas para que nos vayamos—le dijo, y el pequeño salió corriendo emocionado, ya una vez solos.

—Así que una pesadilla—dijo juguetonamente Aome.

—Definitivamente una pesadilla que disfruté en demasía—susurró contra sus labios de forma seductora— ¿Crees que podamos repetirla?—insinuante.

—Tal vez, pero no ahora, dijiste que vamos al cine—sonrió burlona al ver que su marido fruncía el ceño, al tener que aguantarse sus ganas. Pronto se arreglaron para salir, escuchando a Alex gritarles desde la sala que ya estaba listo.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: Bueno es todo por el momento :) espero te haya gustado TQM y pss see te kite el suspenso jaja q mala soy sorry xD Y mil gracias, prometo q si te kedas ciego te compro tus lentes =)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Nacimiento

**Una enorme disculpa en verdad elizabeth y Misuki la verdad es que primera se me fue la inspi mucho rato y no pude terminar nada :/, despues pues mi padre y su enfermedad, luego el trabajo y la escuela y ahorita que andaba viendo mis viejos docs me acorde, y otra tuve q recorrer como 6 cuentas de correo q tengo jeje ademas de contraseñas por k no recordaba cual puse aki pero bueno cap 5 despues de MUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO tiempo y bueno jeje analizare si pongo la trama q tengo o la cambio, esto es mas un escrito sicologico jeje ^^U pero bueno menos charla GRACIAS  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.5 Nacimiento<strong>

Llegaron algo tarde del cine, Alex ya venía dormido, en sí los tres estaban agotados, pues ese día viernes, aparte del cine pasaron a cenar a un restaurant italiano ya que a Alex le fascinaba el espagueti. Más tarde como a eso de las siete de la noche se dirigieron a una apertura de una juguetería, y ahí fue donde se les pasó el tiempo ya que en la tienda hubo algunos juegos y atracciones para los pequeños, todo estuvo bien antes de que anunciaran la llegada de unos payasos. Así es, Alex había llorado por veinte minutos en el auto antes de llegar a casa, sin contar que salió llorando de la juguetería, por la fobia que les tiene a los payasos y más que uno de ellos lo quiso hacer participar en un juego… lloró el pequeño hasta cansarse, y ninguno de los dos pudo calmarlo.

— ¡Que día!—dijo Miroku agotado al depositar a su hijo en su cama y luego le ponía su pijama.

—Y que lo digas—afirmó Aome—Tenemos que trabajar en la fobia de Alex por los payasos…—dijo viendo que ya Alex estaba con su pijama puesta y plácidamente dormido.

—Me vestiré como uno en su cumpleaños—dijo Miroku cuando salieron de la habitación.

—No, creo que mejor pediré consejo a Yadira la psicóloga de mi consultorio, bueno de Onigumo—corrigió mientras entraban a su habitación.

—Ok, ahora sí a dormir cariño, recuerda que éste fin es la fiesta de mis padres—recordó.

— ¿Con éste fin te refieres a mañana?—preguntó, y él asintió— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era mañana en lugar de éste fin?—molesta.

—Es que…igual pensé que sería la siguiente semana pero ¿recuerdas que me llamaron a mitad de la película?—Aome asintió—Era Sesshomaru para corregir la fecha, al parecer a mamá se le va la noción del tiempo—preocupado.

—Entiendo…—dijo al terminar de ponerse su pijama, se acostó de lado izquierdo y pronto sintió el peso de su marido a lado de ella, le dio la espalda y él la abrazó.

— ¿No estás molesta verdad corazón?—preguntó.

—No.

—Aome te conozco, y si estás molesta descuida, sé la manera de contentarte—susurró en su oído seductoramente.

—Miroku, ésta noche no habrá pesadillas—le dijo recordando la explicación que le dieron a Alex—Quiero dormir, estoy cansada y mañana será un largo día—dijo con cansancio, realmente no estaba molesta, sólo cansada.

—Yo igual…—la abrazó más hacia él, y quedó cerca de su cabello aspirando el aroma de su cabello y cuello—Buenas noches amor—le besó su hombro.

—Buenas noches cariño—tomó las manos de él que la sujetaban de la cintura y entrelazó sus dedos en los de él, mientras que su otra mano estaba bajo su almohada, así dormía ella, y pronto ambos quedaron totalmente dormidos.

Justo después de esa confesión, Aome le sugirió a Miroku que debía pedir ayuda especial para su trauma.

—Podría ayudarte con gusto querido, pero aparte que te conozco de hace años soy la madre de tu hijo—le dijo ese día—Además que tienes que trabajar en el perdón y bueno yo…no soy la persona idónea en ese aspecto…

Miroku sabía porqué lo decía, Aome no podía pedirle a él que perdonara a su hermano, si ella todavía no le perdonaba lo ocurrido entre ellos, su traición…

—Intenté pedir ayuda hace algunos años, no funcionó…—dijo—Lo hice porque quería estar bien para Sango, ella nunca supo nada de esto…y no quería que lo supiera, es algo que siempre quise olvidar…

Aome se sorprendió de saber eso, no creía en el amor ni quería esforzarse en creerlo, pero por lo que entendía sólo a quienes amas les dices cosas muy internas de tu vida, un dolor, un coraje, una alegría, lo sabía por ser terapeuta, aunque lo fuese sólo en el ramo sexual, pero también trabajaba con las emociones y los traumas, supuso que Miroku sentía culpa por ese pasado y se lo quiso ocultar a Sango, por no hacerle ver la basura que tenía—Entiendo Miroku—le dijo tranquila—Buscaremos el lugar adecuado, para que estés bien…no te dejaré solo ¿entiendes?

Miroku asintió y le sonrió—Gracias Aome—la abrazó por largo rato, Aome le correspondió, en ese momento ambos se sintieron más unidos—Perdóname por ser un chillón—le bromeó al recordar que se la pasó llorando largo rato sobre su hombro.

—No pasa nada, todo estará bien—le dijo manteniendo aún el abrazo.

Afortunadamente habían logrado encontrar un lugar adecuado para llevar a cabo su tratamiento, ya que una psicóloga del consultorio donde trabajaba le había recomendado un lugar, que era a donde mandaban a personas con esos traumas, o algo por el estilo, lo hacían cuando la ayuda brindada en el consultorio no era suficiente.

Ya él tenía tres semanas de haber ido a pláticas, y ahora le tocaba irse a un retiro de tres días, Aome estaba algo preocupada ya que dentro de poco nacería su bebé.

—Sólo será éste fin de semana cariño—le dijo antes de irse—Llegaré a tiempo para ver nacer a nuestro hijo—prometió. Y ella esperaba que así fuera…

Faltaban sólo unas horas para que Miroku llegara, pero las contracciones habían comenzado desde la noche anterior, aunque no constantemente así que por esa razón no alarmó a sus padres para que la llevaran al hospital.

—Hija ¿Irás a recibir a Miroku?—preguntó su padre que ahora sólo se apoyaba con un bastón, sin duda había mejorado más pronto de lo calculado, pues los médicos le daban como plazo dos años y eso quedando secuelas, pero al parecer todo iba muy bien y sin secuelas.

—Sí papá—dijo con dificultad el dolor seguía presente.

—Yo diría que mejor te llevemos al hospital, yo me llevo a Miroku en cuanto llegue…

— ¡No! Dije que lo recibiría y así será—firme, pero de pronto un dolor más agudo se hizo presente y su padre la sostuvo antes de que cayera de rodillas al suelo— ¡Ah!

— ¡Ayame! Prepara la ropa nos vamos ya al hospital—ordenó.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí mujer, muévete ya va a nacer nuestro nieto—apurado y aunque iba cojeando llevaba a su hija hacia el auto.

Al llegar de su retiro lo primero que vio fue al padre de Aome, pero éste en lugar de recibirlo con gusto lo veía preocupado.

— ¿Pasa algo señor Sanosuke?—preguntó con voz apagada en cuanto lo vio. Ya que al parecer él lo buscaba con la mirada y no le reconocía.

—Miroku, ¿Muchacho en verdad eres tú?—sorprendido por el aspecto tan deplorable que tenía.

—Claro que soy yo—su voz seguía siendo débil.

—Bien, vámonos hijo no hay tiempo que perder, tu bebé ya va a nacer, están en el hospital y…rayos será mejor que vayas a darte una ducha primero—dijo al sentir el olor de Miroku.

Se dirigió de inmediato en el auto a que el chico se diera un baño, Miroku al asimilar la noticia se apuró lo más rápido que pudo, estaba cansado por el retiro, pero al saber que su hijo nacería el cansancio desapareció, se bañó y vistió en un tiempo récord de cinco minutos y al poco rato ya iban de camino al hospital.

Al llegar ahí, vieron a Ayame y antes de que ambos pudieran preguntar algo, la enfermera salió— ¿El esposo de la señora Higurashi?—preguntó. Miroku alzó la mano y la enfermera sin darle tiempo de nada lo hizo entrar al cuarto donde estaba Aome—Tenga póngase la bata y el tapabocas—le dijo al extenderle las prendas.

— ¿Qué?—dijo al asimilar justo lo que haría, ver el momento del parto…

— ¡Ande a prisa! Ya falta poco para que nazca.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Aome acostada en una camilla, ya en labor de parto y un médico y enfermeras a su lado, se puso nervioso, pero se acercó hacia ella, y ella al verlo le sonrió con algo de dificultad. Se situó a su lado derecho, y ésta de inmediato le tomó de la mano.

—Hola—le susurró a Aome mientras la tomaba de la mano, y antes de que ella pudiera responder su saludo le dio un dolor fuerte y gritó—Tranquila cariño, respira profundo, puja… —trataba de tranquilizarla. Y pronto sintió un dolor en su mano, pues ella lo apretaba con fuerza.

Tan pequeño y frágil se veía su bebé desde los cuneros, vestido de amarillo, había pesado dos kilos seiscientos gramos, midió sesenta centímetros, su piel era clara como la de Aome, sacó sus ojos azules, su cabello era rubio claro casi blanco, Miroku sonrió sin duda el pequeño sacó en mayoría los genes de los Taisho, en especial el cabello característico de su padre, su hermano mayor Sesshomaru y su tío Totosai.

Se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo, sonreía al recordar el drama que se hizo justo en la sala de parto.

_Flash Back._

—_Tranquila cariño, respira profundo, puja—le había dicho a Aome cuando otra contracción se hacía presente y ésta apretó su mano tan fuerte que casi juró que lo dejaría manco de su derecha._

— _¡Que puje tu madre!—dijo Aome en medio del dolor— ¡Ah! No volveré a tener más hijos…_

—_Vamos no es para tanto…—trató de tranquilizarla—Un poco más Aome._

—_Ya viene la cabecita—anunció el médico, Aome volvió a gritar._

— _¡Que no es para tanto! La próxima vez que se te ocurra hacerlo sin protección ¡Tú serás el que ocupe mi lugar! Quiero verte aguantado y decir que no es para tanto ¡Ah!—se quejó de nuevo._

_Miroku se quedó callado, definitivamente no le gustaría estar en su lugar, era muy divertido y placentero hacer niños, lo sabía pero de eso a llevar nueve meses de embarazo y cambios hormonales y peor, el parto… ¡No! Bendito Dios que lo hizo nacer hombre, pensaba agradeciendo ese hecho por primera vez en su vida._

_Un grito más por parte de Aome y después un llanto lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, al fin su hijo había nacido, se veía rojito por la sangre que lo cubría._

— _¡Es niño!—anunció el doctor y pronto las enfermeras se dispusieron a limpiar de él y tomarle las medidas, y de repente todo se volvió negro para Miroku, se había desmayado._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Ahora justamente se dirigía con su bebé en brazos a la habitación de Aome, aún no veía a los padres de Aome, pero no se tuvo que preguntar mucho por ellos, pues al entrar los vio ahí junto a ella, que se veía aún cansada.

— ¡Miren quien llegó!—anunció Miroku al entrar, y pronto los abuelos se dirigieron al pequeño y empezaron a mimarlo al menos Ayame diciéndole que eran sus abuelos, porque Sanosuke no era tan así de hacer mimos y gestos a los bebés. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, ambos abuelos decidieron dejar a solas a la pareja con su bebé, ya después habría tiempo para seguir con los mimos y cosas así.

Miroku se acercó a Aome con el niño, al ver que los abuelos lo dejaban solo con Aome, y pronto se lo dio a ella para que lo mirara. El bebé seguía dormido, aunque Ayame le había hecho mimos, gestos y palabras tiplosas él no había despertado, sólo se había movido un poco pero nada más. La escena de Aome con su pequeño en brazos durmiendo plácidamente, mientras ella lo miraba con una mirada tierna, llena de satisfacción y orgullo a la vez, era algo que no olvidaría nunca…e internamente se prometió protegerlos y no permitir que nada ni nadie les hiciera daño, en especial a su hijo.

—Gracias Aome—le dijo y le besó la frente—Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida.

Ahí Aome cayó en cuenta que él venía cansado del retiro, lo miró estaba ojeroso pero se veía feliz, asintió levemente y le sonrió— ¿Cómo quieres que le llamemos?—preguntó.

—Tú decide, lo mereces—sonrió.

—Alexander…—dijo ella, y él asintió, después de todo no sonaba mal Alexander Taisho.

—Escucha, he pensado mucho en algo desde antes de irme y quiero decirte que quiero casarme contigo—dijo y pronto sintió que le colocaba un anillo en su dedo cercano al meñique de la mano derecha.

— ¿Sin preguntarme?—sorprendida— ¿No me preguntarás si acepto?—repuso.

—No acepto negativas—le sonrió seductoramente.

— ¿Estás seguro? Piénsalo bien Miroku yo no creo ser la mujer adecuada, tengo un pasado de mierda y tú lo sabes, no sé si…—él la interrumpió. Y sonrió al menos no se estaba negando.

—También tengo un pasado de mierda y no me importa, estamos iguales—le dio un leve beso en los labios—Y estoy dispuesto a hacer una nueva vida contigo, no importa lo demás…yo sé que quizá no creas en el amor y tienes tus razones pero con el tiempo me aseguraré de que me quieras un poco, y antes que lo digas no, no lo hago sólo por el bebé, lo hago por mí, por que te amo Aome…

—Miroku—anonadada por sus palabras— Bueno si esa es tu palabra—le sonrió dando a entender que aceptaba.

—Bien, entonces está hecho nos casamos mañana que venga el juez por el civil—afirmó.

— ¿Qué? ¡No pienso casarme en un hospital!—se quejó en voz baja para no despertar a su pequeño Alexander—Además quiero mi boda en la iglesia, sencilla pero en la iglesia.

—Es broma Aome, se hará como dices—la besó—Los amo…

Al fin estaban llegando a la mansión Taisho, Miroku veía a su hijo jugando con unos carritos en los asientos traseros del auto, y a su mujer desde que inicio el viaje la veía pensativa, no más bien desde el día de ayer…

—Cariño ¿Pasa algo? Estás muy pensativa y ahora ni cuenta te diste de las veces que Alex preguntó que cuanto faltaba—le dijo bajando la velocidad tomando tiempo para llegar a la mansión.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?—salió abruptamente de sus recuerdos— ¿Qué decías amor?

— ¿En que piensas Aome? Desde ayer estás así—le dijo.

— ¡Ah eso!—sonrió—Bueno es que me puse a pensar en cómo habíamos iniciado todo esto, ya sabes de cuando nos conocimos en secundaria, Sango, Inuyasha, la llegada de Alex, todo eso…

Miroku le sonrió, al final no hizo ningún mal gesto con la mención de su hermano, al fin lo había podido perdonar desde que tuvo ese retiro, y ahora podría decir que su trauma estaba superado, seguía ahí y sería parte de su vida, pero ya no era como antes…—Yo también me pongo a pensar a veces en eso—le sonrió—Nunca pensé que al final terminaría con la primer chica que intenté conquistar y me rechazó—dijo recordando los primeros días en que según ella, él la molestaba, y Aome se rió de eso— ¿Y que piensas de todo lo que hemos vivido Aome? ¿No te has arrepentido de haberte casado con tu molesto acosador?—bromeó.

—No, en lo absoluto, creo que no me arrepiento de nada, al final todo ha valido la pena, Alex y tú y bueno el bebé en camino son mis tesoros, además que al menos pude recuperar a mis padres—le dijo, recordando que sus padres al estar bien Sanosuke se volvieron a Kioto pero seguían en contacto y se visitaban mutuamente de vez en cuando.

—Yo también sé que ha valido la pena, pero aún tengo una duda—dijo y Aome lo miró confundida— ¿Por qué Alex?—se refería al porqué había elegido ese nombre para su hijo, no era que no le hubiese gustado pero le gustaba sacar esa bromita. Aome se rió por lo bajo recordando lo que le había dicho aquel día en que se lo preguntó por primera vez.

—Ya te lo dije, fue en honor al mejor amante que tuve en mi vida de aventurera, piel clara, cabello rubio, un cuerpo escultural y ojos grises—dijo divertida y con ojos soñadores— ¿Sabes? Sólo le faltaron los ojos grises a Alex para casi decir que era hijo suyo y mío.

—Chistosita—dijo divertido—Pero te friegas te quedaste con un morenito como yo—bromeó, pues moreno no era, su piel era clara pero bronceada.

—Miroku ya te lo dije, fue en honor a mi tío, ese que me salvó la vida de niña dando su vida por mí—ahora le habló en serio.

—Lo sé cariño, sólo jodo—la besó—Bien, es hora de que entremos—le dijo al ya estar en el portón de la casa y que le iban abriendo las puertas.

— ¿Estarás bien?—le preguntó.

—Claro que sí—le sonrió—Y más ahora que los tengo a ustedes, vamos…

Al entrar a la casa y dejarle su auto al mayordomo de la casa Arashi, Miroku y Aome vieron que justo en la entrada estaban los padres de Miroku esperándolos, Alex al ver a esas personas se aferró un poco más al abrazo de su padre que lo llevaba cargando.

— ¡Hijo! ¡Tantos años sin verte! —le dijo su madre al verlo—Al fin un hombre de familia hijo mío—lo abrazó, y pronto puso atención en Alex que intentaba no mirarla por el miedo que sentía—Es algo tímido ¿verdad?—se dirigió a Aome y la abrazó antes que tuviese tiempo de responder y la felicitó de ver que pronto la familia crecería de nuevo— ¡Felicidades hijos míos!

—Gracias madre, y sobre lo de tu nieto, Alex no es nada tímido—dijo Miroku—Pero le toma tiempo ganar confianza con la gente, saluda a tu abuela hijo, ellos son mis padres, tus abuelos—le dijo el pequeño, pero éste seguía cohibido.

—Déjalo hijo, así eras tú también, claro más llorón—bromeó. Pronto Inutaisho su padre, se acercó a ellos y les saludó.

—Me da gusto verlos de nuevo—les dijo, pues a Aome la había conocido en algunos trabajos en los que hizo equipo con Miroku, Sango y otros chicos.

Al menos el recibimiento estuvo bien, por el momento en la casa sólo estaban los señores Inutaisho e Irasue, los padres de Miroku. Ahora se encontraban hablando amenamente los cuatro en la sala, mientras Alex se dedicaba a jugar en el piso.

—Tus hermanos no tardarán en venir—le dijo su padre— ¿Sabes? Eres el único de mis hijos que me ha dado un nieto—sonrió.

—Pero si Sesshomaru tiene dos hijas padre—dijo Miroku—Bueno en eso me quedé, y por lo que sé Inuyasha tiene cuatro hijas…

—Sesshomaru también tiene cuatro niñas—dijo su madre—Lo que decía tu padre es que tus hermanos sólo tuvieron mujercitas.

— ¡Cuatro cada uno!—sorprendido— Cariño, será mejor que nos vayamos apurando o nos dejan atrás esos dos—le bromeó a su mujer que estaba sentada junto a él. Los señores Taisho sonrieron al escuchar las palabras de Miroku.

—Claro querido, sólo si te pones tú en mi lugar—contestando su broma.

—Los niños son una bendición, pero tiene razón Miroku, cómo sufren las pobres mujeres—se escuchó decir a otra voz masculina, era Sesshomaru su hermano mayor, de cabello rubio casi a blanco, ojos café claros, piel clara, alto, robusto y como siempre iba de traje, ahora de color azul marino, y la camisa de color blanca con una corbata azul clara. Era el que más tenía parecido con Inutaisho. Venía del brazo con una mujer de cabello negro ondulado, de estatura media, complexión media, de vestido rojo y zapatillas del mismo color pero con tacón bajito. Era su esposa Sara, Miroku la había reconocido, y delante de ellos cuatro pequeñas, la mayor de unos trece años, Yui, Hanabi de once años, Reika de ocho quizá y la pequeña Rin de cinco años.

Saludaron a los recién llegados, y Miroku presentó a su familia, Sara hizo el comentario de que Alex había salido igual al tío y al abuelo, como ya lo había hecho Irasue antes de que llegaran ellos, pronto siguieron charlando, sobre sus hijos, el trabajo cosas así…y en medio de esa agradable plática, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y dos siluetas en la entrada.

Eran Inuyasha y una pequeña de unos seis años de cabello negro azabache, ojos iguales a los de él, la piel clara pero con más color que la de Inuyasha, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, blusa color rosa y tenis blancos, su cabello suelto adornado por una diadema negra con una flor grande de color rosa en el costado izquierdo, se veía linda la pequeña, pero con un aspecto serio y frío. Inuyasha por su parte tenía el cabello negro como antes, pero llevaba una boina de color café, camisa blanca de manga corta, pantalón de vestir color café y zapatos cafés también. Se veía elegante pero a diferencia de otros años, se le notaba cansado.

—Saluda a tus abuelos y tíos, Hikari—le dijo Inuyasha a la pequeña, y ambos se acercaron para saludar a los demás, se disculpó por su tardanza argumentando que tuvo asuntos que atender, la tensión estaba en ver cómo se recibirían Inuyasha, Miroku y Aome…pero para suerte o desdicha Miroku saludó con alegría a su hermano y Aome también, pronto él les presentó a su hija Hikari y ellos a Alex.

—Sacó gran parte de papá, Sesshomaru y tío Totosai, espero y no herede el carácter tan serio de ellos—les dijo Inuyasha, y se rieron por el comentario.

—Y Hikari es casi una copia tuya pero versión femenina—le dijo Miroku—Me alegra haber conocido al fin a una de mis sobrinas—sonrió— ¿Y tus demás mujercitas?

—Con su madre—respondió—Después las conocerás, ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu trabajo?—preguntó desviando el tema.

Pronto llegó la hora de la comida y la supuesta fiesta, que en sí sólo era una reunión para unir a la familia, más que nada a Miroku y su familia, pues después de tanto tiempo consideraban que era absurdo seguir con ese distanciamiento, y al menos todo había resultado bien, pues Sesshomaru, su esposa y sus padres esperaban algún enfrentamiento con Inuyasha, Miroku y Aome, pero al parecer los tres ya habían arreglado sus diferencias, así que la reunión fue agradable, tanto Aome como los Taisho pudieron llevarse bien esa noche, y a Miroku le agradó el que ya tomaran en cuenta que eran una pareja y no quisieran sacar más lo del pasado.

Mientras tanto la familia estaba encantada con el pequeño Alex, era tranquilo, y por ahora estaba llevándose bien con sus primas. Pronto hubo un momento en el que todos platicaban con alegría contando chistes, y anécdotas en la sala, Inuyasha miró alrededor y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano Miroku, le hizo una seña y ambos salieron discretamente aprovechando el ambiente del momento. Sesshomaru también los captó y minutos más tarde se decidió a seguirlos. Mientras que sus padres y las nueras seguían hablando.

* * *

><p><strong>En serio disculpénme he tenido mas ideas de pensamientos y cosas asi aunke ahorita pienso concretar este y otros q ya tengo avanzados aki por que poco tiempo la verdad y poca inspiración pero gracias n.n y este cap va para ustedes :)<strong>


End file.
